Apartment
by NeverFearTheNight
Summary: Tris Prior is 20 years old and as she works at a cafe she realizes that she can't afford living in a 2 bedroom apartment in downtown Chicago is expensive. So what happens when Tris Prior can't pay rent and has to get a roommate? How will she handle living with someone she doesn't know? Will her roommate become her best friend or first love? -Complete-
1. One

**Apartment Summary**: Tris Prior. 20 years old. Works at a cafe, it doesn't pay much. Living in a 2 bedroom apartment in downtown Chicago is expensive. What happens when Tris Prior can't pay rent, and has to get a roommate? How will she handle living with someone she doesn't know? Will her roommate become her best friend or first love?

* * *

**Chapter #1:Notice **

**Tris POV**

_Date of Notice: September 16, 2014_

_Dear, Ms Prior _

_Your rent has not been received as of the date of this notice. As a result and according to your Lease, a late charge as been added to your total balance. Your current balance is $2,150.00 (two-thousand,one-hundred and fifty dollars) This balance must be payed in full amount by September 31, 2014. Failure to pay full amount may lead to eviction proceeding. _

_Please contact me as soon as you receive this notice. _

_Sincerely,_

_John Tyree_

—

I read the letter over and over again. This can't be happening, this apartment houses all of my happy memories of my parents. My parents lived here before they moved into the house I grew up in. As a graduation present they rented this apartment for me but it seems the money has ran out.

Am brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. _Ring! Ring! _I drop my letter on my coffee table in the living room and answer my phone.

"Hey girl" My best friend -Christina- says happily.

"Hey, whats up?" I ask her, curious to why she would call me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch some lunch together?" She asks me, expectedly.

"Yeah sure, I would love too" I answer happy because I haven't seen her in weeks.

"I can pick you up at your apartment, then we can go to the Tori's Cafe"

"That sounds great. I can't wait, see you in 3 hours" I say looking at my clock seeing that its 9 AM. We say goodbye and hang up.

I decide to shower. Heading to the bathroom, I wash my hair and shave my legs. Leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, and going to my closet. My outfit today is really casual. White printed t-shirt, light pink cardigan, dark blue jeans, beige infinity scarf with matching beige combat boots. I brush my hair and let it fall to my natural curls, then add some natural looking makeup.

Seeing that I still have an hour and half before Christina going to pick me up, I grab my laptop and sit on my bed. I think I should start looking for a roommate because I can't afford to live by myself anymore. Searching up 'Roommates Wanted' I find a few that may look promising. So I decide to look further into the people.

"_Olivia Pather. 19. Female. Single mother…." _I stop reading at 'single mother' and move on to the next.

"_David Boup. 28. Male Construction worker. Likes beer, pizza, partying and smoking" _Nope, next.

"_Mia Steele. 21. Female. College student. Works at Jimmy's bar. Very private person, and personal space needed"_ Maybe?

"_Bella McDonnell. 24. Female. Working at Erotic Desire's. Likes eating, punk music, parties" _I don't think so.

"_Ed smith. 22. Male. Unemployed. Recently just got out of juvie. Really friendly, Will do your laundry. Likes adult movies"_ I keep looking. 'Will do laundry'_ what the hell does that mean?_

"_Four. 22. Male. Works at Raymond Tech Inc. Just moved to Chicago. Likes dogs, keeps to himself and likes to cook" _Maybe I should call him.

My hunt to find a new roommate ends when I hear knock on my front door. _Knock knock. _I close my laptop and open the door. Christina is on the other side, smiling widely. She pulls me in a hug and told me she missed me.

"Come in, I just need to grab my bag" I walk into my bedroom, grab my bag and walk out in 15 seconds flat.

When I re-enter my living room, I see Christina reading my 'rent notice' letter. I accidentally left open on my coffee table.

"You didn't pay rent?" Christina asks quietly. I nod my head.

"The cafe I work at, isn't doing so well. I don't get as many tips as I used to, plus since business is bad they lowered my salary-" I begin but Christina interrupts me.

"I can loan you some money" Christina offers. I shake my head no. I don't want her charity.

"Absolutely not." I demand. "I'm looking at getting a roommate" I finish my sentence with a smile.

"Oh okay, Well lets get going I made reservation's for 12:30"

"Okay let's go" We walk out of my apartment and head to her car. Once we both order our food we head into easy conversation. Thats the thing I love about Christina she is easy to talk to. We talk about her new boyfriend Will, who apparently a 3rd year surgeon at the hospital she works at. We also gossip about mutual friends.

—X—

After lunch Christina drops me off at my apartment since I don't have a car. Lunch was fun. I open the door to my house and head to the bathroom. I wash off my makeup, change into some pyjamas because I don't plan on going out tonight. I head into the kitchen so I can make some tea. Heading back to my bedroom with tea in hand, I grab my laptop and watch some Netflix's.

After putting my empty tea cup on my bedside table, shutting my laptop off, my eyes start to feel heavy and before I know it, am falling fast asleep.

—X—

The sun is shining through the window when I wake up. Looking at the clock on my bed side table. 8:17 am. After checking my phone, it looks like I got a voice mail in the middle of the night.

"Hey its Christina, sorry for calling at 5 in the morning, but I had a early morning shift at the hospital. Anyway I spoke to my friend Zeke this morning and he said that his brother is having a party tonight at his house and he wants me to come, plus he said I could bring a friend. So you wanna come? Call me later" She says, I can almost hear her smile through the phone.

I call Christina she picks up after one ring.

"Hey I got your voice mail earlier" I say.

"Are you going to go? Please, please. You can also meet my boyfriend" She all but begs me.

"Fine, what time"

"Tonight, it starts at 9. I will be coming over to help you get ready" She doesn't even ask me.

"Fine, see you at 7" We say goodbye and then I hangup the phone. Putting my phone down, I look at the clock. _8:30_

I have to be at work in about half an hour. I change into my uniform and walk to work.

—X—

After I finish work I walk home I start making dinner. By dinner I mean mac and cheese from the box. Grabbing my do called 'dinner' I head over and sit on the couch and turn on the tv, I look at the clock._ 6:00._ I have 1 hour before Christina comes over. I decide to get lost in a another episode of 'Elementary'.

I hear _Knock Knock _as soon as my tv show ends._ Great timing_. I head over to the front door. Standing in front of me is Christina looking like she is ready to walk a red carpet. She's wearing a one shoulder white cocktail dress that is see-through with gems in the middle of her stomach, with matching 6" white heals. _How does she walk in those shoes?_

She pushes me aside and walks straight into by bedroom. _Not even a hello, well thats Christina for you. _When I walk into my bedroom and see that Christina as already destroyed my closet, throwing clothes everywhere.

"Do you really need to throw my clothes everywhere?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Shhhh I need to find the perfect dress" When she finally finds the 'perfect dress' squeals._ Really really loud_.

"Calm down" I says looking around to make sure no-one can hear us even though I know we are alone. "We don't want one of my neighbours to call the cops with a noise complaint" I say desperately.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Do you see this dress" She gestures to the black dress she is holding in her hands. I nod. "Go put it on now, while I find matching shoes" She shoo's me into my bathroom, then slams the door shut. I laugh to myself about how crazy she is.

Once I have the dress on, I walk out of the bathroom. Christina is on my bed laying out all the makeup she brought with her tonight. She hands me 5" black heels that crossover in the front, she tells me to put them on, then sit on the bed so she can do my hair and makeup.

Once she's finished doing my hair and makeup I look in the mirror and am shocked at how good I look. My hair is in beach waves and my makeup is very natural. _She did a great job._

"You ready to get the party started?" She asks after I finish admiring myself. I nod.

"Yup, lets go" We smile at each other and head out the door.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 2 is coming. **

**Don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story**


	2. Two

**Chapter #2:Meeting and Greeting's**

**Tris POV**

I can hear the music as soon as we walk out of the elevator. Walking to the apartment that Christina directs me to, I knock on the door twice. _knock knock._

When the door swings open and we are faced with tall, dark and handsome. He has chocolate curly hair and brown eyes. He flashes us his perfect smile. He sees Christina and pulls her into a teddy bear hug. She giggles. _Is this her boyfriend? _

"How's it going Uriah?" Christina asks Uriah, I know for a fact that she is dating 'a' Will not 'a' Uriah.

"Good thanks. Who's your friend?" He says and points to me. I smile.

"Am Tris, Christina's friend. Nice to meet you" I shake his hand.

"Uriah, well nice to meet you too. Well see you in there" He disappears through the door. Christina and I soon follow.

Walking into the living room I only see like 10 people. They all stop talking when they see me. _Awkward._

"Hey guys this is my friend Tris, I don't think you guys have met her before" Christina says, all of them seem nice.

"I am Zeke, nice to meet you" Tall, dark and handsome number 2 says. He looks like an older version of Uriah.

"Hi Zeke, nice to meet you" I say, I shake his hand then we smile at each other.

I haven't notice before but everyone is sitting in a circle. So Christina and I sit down and join the group. Christina starts naming people .

"This is Shauna" She points to the girl sitting next to me. "This is Will my boyfriend" She points a tall handsome blond with blue eyes._Thats her boyfriend_ "This is Marlene" She points to the strawberry blonde holding Uriah's hand. "You already met Uriah" I nod. "Zeke" I nod. "This is Lynn" She points to a girl with short blonde hair. "This is Lauren" She points to a long red head.

We all say quick hello's. Then conversation starts flowing easy, for everyone but me. Uriah must had noticed because he stands and sits down next to me.

"You look a little lonely" He says with a sad smile.

"Yeah….. So do you work at the hospital too?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"No I am a construction worker. What about you?"

"I work at Heather's coffee House" I say. "Is this your apartment?" I gesture around us.

"Yeah I live here with Zeke" He begins. "So what do you like to do on your free time?" He asks.

"Not much is going on lately, just trying to find a roommate, who knew it would be so hard" I let out a small depression laugh.

"Yeah same thing happened to me in college. Zeke was roommates to his best friend and I had no-one but the silver lining is that I meet Will" He points to Christina's, we both laugh when we see Will and Christina all over each other._ Ewwwww._

"Thats gross" We both make a sour face. We continue to talk until I look at the clock and see its almost midnight.

"Well I should get going" We exchange numbers and say goodbye. I go in search of Christina for my ride home.

—X—

The next morning I waking up on the couch, _I guess I was to lazy to walk to my bedroom._ I decide to make some coffee. Since I don't have work today I let myself sleep in, its about 10 o'clock. I grab my coffee, laptop and walk to my bathroom to take a bath because sleeping on the couch has made my back very sore. When the water starts to get cold I decide to get out.

I grab my laptop and my phone and start calling possible roommates. I start with my number 1 choice. _Four. _The phone rings twice before and deep voice answers the phone.

"Hello my name is Tris Prior, am I speaking to Four?" I ask nervously.

"Speaking" The deep voice replies.

"Well I saw your roommate ad online and was wondering if you want to grab lunch because I am looking for a roommate and you happen to fit the bill perfectly" I say as nicely as I can.

"That would be great. When do you want to meet up?" He asks.

"Well I am free today if you are?" I ask hopefully.

"It just so happens that I am also free" We both laugh at the coincidence.

"Great, I'll text you the details later today" We both agree then we end our call.

Thinking I should start getting ready I change into a Black jeans, white t-shirt and light blue jean flannel with black booties. I forgo makeup today.

A couple hours later I am walking into the living room my phone rings, signalling a text message. _Bing!_

_-Do you want to meet at _Tori's cafe_ at 11:40-Four (11:14)_

_-Yeah sure. See you then-Tris (11:15)_

I grab my bag and start walking to Tori's cafe now because it will take a good 20 minutes to walk there. Once I arrive, I order a coffee and take a seat by the window. I check my phone for the time. _11:39._

The sound of a chair moving across my table makes me look up. I see an extremely hot man. About 6"3 tall, and deep blue eyes and perfect jaw line. When I stand up and shake his hand, I feel an electric shock. _What? _He is a clear foot taller than all of me but being 5"2 everyone is taller than me.

"Tris" I says still trying to recover from the shock. He gives me a pantie dropping smile.

"Four, nice to meet you" He says. I smile back at him.

"You too" We both take a seat.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself" I say wanting to know more about this beautiful stranger.

"Well basically everything you need to know was on my ad… I work for Raymond Tech Inc, I'm a software programer. I just graduated top of my class at MIT. I have no living relatives. What about yourself ?"

"I work at a cafe much like this one" I gesture around the cafe we are sitting in. "I never finished college due to financial problems, there is not really much to talk about"

"So lets talk about the apartment. 2 bedroom, 2 bath, living room and kitchen conjoined, nice sizes living room, fully furnished, and storage garage. Rent is 1,050.00$ a month. Any questions?" I give him a quick summary.

"Nope I think you covered everything"

"Do you want me to show you the place?" I ask. He nods. I give him the address and we start walking to his truck. He's going to drive me because I don't have a car.

We walk into the my apartment and I show the kitchen, living room, his bedroom and his washroom, my bedroom, then I show in the storage garage in the basement. He looks happy with the place.

"So do you want to move in?" I ask.

"I would love to. When do you want me to start moving stuff in?" He asks excitedly.

"The sooner the better" I says.

"Well, I would like to move out of the hotel as soon as possible"

"How about this weekend?" I offer. I need the rent money by the end of the month.

"That sounds great. I can't wait to be your roommate" He smiles.

"Well new roommate. Give me a call on Friday and you should be moved in by the end of the week" We say goodbye and we go our separate ways.

_I can't believe this is happening! This extremely hot man is my new roommate. Whyyyyy! How am I going to keep my feeling straight?_

_This is just Great, so great._

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 3 is coming.**

**Don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story**


	3. Three

**Chapter #3:Roommate**

**Tris POV**

"_Hey, I got a couple of my friends together, I was thinking that I could start moving some stuff into the apartment"-Four (9:29)_

"_Yeah sure, see you soon"-Tris (9:31)_

Since today is Saturday and I don't have work on the weekends, I walk into Four's future bedroom which is across from mine and start clearing out all of my stuff that I keep in there. When am finished I have taken everything out but the bed and dresser I move onto the storage garage in the basement. Clearing out half of the shelves for him.

When I come back from the basement I here the doorbell, When I answer the door am faced with a smiling Four.

"Hey, you ready to get stuff moved in? I emptied the second bedroom on the right and some of the storage garage" I say.

"Yeah thats great. Some of my friends are in the parking lot with my truck that has my boxes"

"Do you need help" I ask. He nods. "Lead the way" He moves out of the door way and gestures for me to follow. When we make it down to the parking garage, he directs me to his truck where I see about 5 people standing around but its to far away to see their faces. I soon notice that its Zeke, Shauna,Uriah, Will plus someone I don't know. _Guess we know the same people._

"Hey, its good to see you guys again" I say Zeke, Shauna,Uriah, Will but I smile awkwardly at the girl I don't know.

"Hey Tris. I didn't know you knew Four" Zeke says then pulls me into a hug.

"He's my new roommate" I point to Four. "How do you guys know eachother?"

"We all meet in college… Those were some crazy times." Zeke laughs probably reminiscing about old times. Am then introduced Lily who's another friend of his he knew is college. I tell them the apartment number and they start picking up boxes from the back of Four's pickup truck.

"Hey, can a couple of you stay behind and watch the truck?" Four asks.

"Sure" Lily and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh. "Guess we are both staying"

"So how do you know Four?" I ask shyly once everyone else is heading to the apartment.

"Am his girlfriend but we try and keep is down-low" She says happily. _Oh.._

"Oh okay" It would be a lie if I said that doesn't make me a little sad. "Why didn't you guys go to the party a couple nights ago. I would have loved to meet you then" I lie.

"It was our 1 year anniversary, we went to this perfect little Italian restaurant" She gushes over her date.

"So-" Am cut off when we here the people behind us. Uriah deicides says he can stay and watch the truck so Lily and I both grab boxes and head to the apartment.

—X—

After all of his boxes are in the apartment. Everyone leaves and its just me and him.

"Do you need help unpacking?" I ask. He nods.

"Thanks" We start moving boxes to his bedroom or to the kitchen even to the storage garage. After a good 10 minutes of unpacking his stuff in the kitchen, I start to get hungry and Four is in his bedroom putting his clothes away and.

"HEY FOUR" I yell at him from the kitchen because I don't want to move. _Wow am lazy._

"YEAH" He yells back

"WANNA GET PIZZA?"

"SURE" I grab my cell from my bedroom and call Toppers Pizza for a delivery. After I good 15 minutes the door _rings. _I set the pizza down on the table in the living room after I paid the pizza guy. I plop down on the couch thats facing to tv and turn on Grey's Anatomy on Netflix. "Hey what kind of pizza did you get?" Four asks when he comes out of his bedroom into the living room. He smiles when he sees 'Hawaiian'. "I love this kind" He puts 3 pieces on his plate.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask once we both finish eating. I don't want to unpack anymore, Greys anatomy is still playing in the back round.

"I want to get to know you" He says while running his hand through his perfect tousled hair.

"How about we play a 'get to know you' game?" Christina was telling me that playing 'never had I ever' is a great way to get to know someone.

"How about Never had I ever?" He asks.

"I was just about to say that" I giggle to myself about how similar we think. We play until is starts to get dark out. Eventually we just end up asking each other questions.

I learned a lot about him like his taste in music and tv shows, his favorite movies and a lot of basic stuff like favorite colour and stuff like that. He also learned a lot about me; where I went to school and where I grow up. I didn't want to talk about my family and I think he understood that because it was obvious he didn't want to talk about his family either.

"Well this was fun but am going to start getting ready of bed" I stand up from the couch and walk into the kitchen for my cup of tea.

"Yeah me to" He starts walking to his bedroom but stops right before he enters. "Hey.. Do you think we could have a house warming party?" He runs is hand through is hair that I noticed he does when he is nervous. _Why is he nervous? Its his apartment too. _"Sure whatever you want… Tell me when it is so I can get some supplies" He agrees then we say goodnight. I grab my tea and make my way to my bedroom, I change into pj's and slip under the blankets, soon my eyes start to get tired and I feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 4 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story**


	4. Four

**Chapter #4:Tracy Treats**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. I roll over and look at the clock. _7:30. _I hear my stomach growl telling me to have breakfast. Walking into the kitchen I gasp in shock when I see Four standing in front of the fridge. I guess I forgot that I live with someone else now. He turns around when he hears my gasp. His eyes almost bulge out of his head when he sees what I'm wearing. I forgot that I shouldn't dress in a crop top sweater with shorts that end in the middle of my butt, plus I don't even have a bra on anymore! _Oops._ I blush bright red while trying to cover up my chest with my arms. I notice that Four is wearing workout gear; black Nike shirt with basketball shorts."Good morning" I say still wearing a small blush on my cheeks.

"Good morning back at you…. I'm about to make breakfast then go for a jog, do you want me to make you something to eat?" He gives me a mega HD smile.

"Thats great thank you, do you mind if I jog with you? I been meaning to start working out more" I ask shyly. _What if he likes to work out alone? _

"That would be awesome. How about you get changed while I make scrambled eggs?" I nod my head and walk back to my bedroom. I change out of my revealing pyjamas into black PINK shorts, black shorts bra and orange top that says PINK across the chest. When I get back into the kitchen/ living room I see that Four laid out our food on the island and is already eating his. When I walk over to the fridge and grab the ketchup bottle, Four makes a confused face. But when I starts pouring it onto my scrambled eggs, Four makes a disgusted face.

"What are you looking at?" I say trying to hide my smile.

"What are you doing?" He looks at me like am insane. I just shrug.

"Its good. Wanna try?" Before he even answers I pour some ketchup onto the one half of his eggs. He pouts like a baby.

"That wasn't nice" He states giving me his 'sad eyes'.

"I only put it on half of your eggs, you still have the other half untouched. Anyway just try it" I encourage him by pushing the plate closer to him. He gives me a pointed look but reluctantly takes a bite of the ketchup sided eggs.

"Thats kinda good" He says using his fork to point at is ketchup covered eggs.

"Kinda?" I give him the 'don't bullshit me' look.

"Fine" He puts his hands up in defence."Its good, but thats all your getting" We both have good laugh about that.

When we both finished breakfast we start are jog around downtown Chicago. After about half a mile I start to slow down but I eventually stop running all together so I can take a rest, I'm fully sweating and sticky but when I look at Four he isn't even breaking a sweat. He wasn't joking when he says he runs a lot. He turns around to sees me with my head between my legs and my hands on my knees.

"Are you okay?" He asks me while helping me back to standing position. I nod my head still gasping for breath.

"Yeah am fine. I guess I can't keep up with you, like c'mom your not even sweating" I wheeze when I can actually breath again, I pout while pointing at his dry shirt, He laughs.

"I been running since high school. Don't worry about not keeping up to me. Why don't we stop at the candy shop across the street" He nods toward 'Tracy Treats'.

"I loved Tracy Treats. My dad used to take me all the time" I say remembering the time when every Sunday after church we would stop and get candy.

We walk over to the candy shop and open the door,_ just like I remember._ There are barrels full of candy, chocolate, sugar taffy, gum balls, basically any candy you can imagine.

I hear Four say behind me "Holy shit" That statement makes me laugh because yesterday he was telling me how much of a sweet tooth he has. I walk around the sweet heaven with the bags you get at the front of the store for putting your candy in. We start putting any candy we think would taste good in our bags. By the time we exited the store we have 2 bags each full of candy.

"Well I think I found heaven" Four jokes when we finally get back to the apartment. Four puts is mass amount of candy in his room. "I can't wait until I show Zeke". We spend the rest of the day just hanging out. Tomorrow is Monday and we both have work. We are both sitting on the couch watching more episode of Greys Anatomy. I know for a fact that I got him hooked on this show. He is so interested that he doesn't hear me ask him if he wants to have the party this weekend.

"Did you just say something?" He asks, I shake my head at him.

"Do you want to have the party this weekend?" I repeat.

"Oh yeah sure, that sounds fun" He gives me a smile then turns his head back to the tv. I take this time and take in his beautiful face. His deep blue eye and his perfect brown hair and his- am cut of my thoughts when I hear the front door knock. I turn the pause the tv much to Four's distaste and answer the door. Standing there looking as pretty as ever is Lily.

"Hey its good to see you again" I say. She gives me a smile.

"You too… Is Four here?" I nod my head and let her in. Just then I notice her carrying a big brown bag.

"I brought us some dinner" Lily holds up the bag to Four then gives him a kiss. I look away.

"Thanks" Four takes the bag and puts it on the island.

"So what are you two up to" She grins at us.

"Four and I were watching Greys Anatomy" I say looking back at the tv.

"I love that show, I have been trying to get Four to watch it forever, whats your secret?" Lily jokes while pulling plate's out of the cabinets.

"Haha very funny" Four says sarcastically then gives us both his HD smile.

"Well am going to give you some privacy" I say then walk to my bedroom. I had I late lunch so I'm not hungry for dinner. I change out of my workout clothes because I forgot to change when we got home from our failed jog together. I tie my hair up in a messy bun then grab my laptop and spend the rest of the night watching tv and reading. When I start to feel sleepy I close my book, turn the lights off then fall fast asleep.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 5 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	5. Five

**Chapter #5:Elliot?**

**Tris POV**

Today is Friday, the week past really fast without any problems. Since Four and I have different work schedule's we only see each other at night and half of the times I see him he's either on his computer doing work or hanging out with Lily, I have to say I do get a little jealous seeing them so happy, I don't even have feelings for Four. _Keep telling yourself that. _I just want a happy relationship too. I mentally pout.

Tonight we're having the house warming party we talked about. Four is on drink duty while I'm on food, thats why I'm headed to the grocery store right after I finished my shifted at the cafe. When I don't know what kind of chips Four likes so I decide to text him.

"_What are your favourite kind of chips?"-Tris (7:14)_

"_Cheetos. Do you think I should get wine or beer?"-Four (7:16)_

"_Both"-Tris (7:16)_

When I get back to the apartment I see Four unloading stuff from his shopping bags, I drop my bags right next to his on the kitchen island.

"Hey, when are people supposed to come over" I have no idea because Four was the one who invited people.

"Um its about 7:30 now and people are supposed to come at 8 so 30 minutes" He says looking at the clock.

"Thanks, well am going to get changed" I walk into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me I walk into my closet. After looking through my wardrobe I finally find what I'm looking for. I put on a lacy black crop top and a light teal blue high waisted skirt with a thin gold belt with a gold buckle, I choose not to wear shoes because why not its my house. Once I'm happy with a way I look in mirror I walk out and go to find Four. I see he changed to into dark blue pants and a very light blue button up dress shirt. _He looks hot!_ He turns around when he hears footsteps.

"You look beautiful" He compliments me, but no compliment goes without my rosie colour blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself mister" I joke even though he looks like a greek god.

"Why thank you" He jokes then bows like people used to do in the 18th century. We both start laughing uncontrollably. When we finally stop laughing we see Lily standing in the living room. She's wearing a navy blue skirt with white detailing and a simple white long sleeve sweater tucked in, paired with black booties.

"Hey guys" She says awkwardly then gives us a small wave.

"Hey babe" Four walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"Hi Lily. Loving your outfit by the way" I say walking over to them then I give Lily and quick hug.

"I love your outfit too, I hope you didn't mind I let myself in" She asks nervously.

"Its fine, don't worry about it" I don't want her to think I have something to hide.

"Why don't I go get you girls drinks" We both nod and Four walk 10 steps to the kitchen. Me and Lily continue our conversation about clothes.

"Where did you get this" Lily says pointing to my black lacy crop top.

"American Eagle. We should go shopping some time cause' we clearly have the same taste in clothes" I ask wanting to know more about Four's girlfriend even if I become extremely jealous.

"I would love that. Maybe we cou-" She's cut off when the door bell rings.

After the first group of people came in, people keep flowing in steadily until everyone has arrived and the party is in full swing. Lily and Four are talking to some old college friends, so are Christina and Will. I'm standing alone in the kitchen when I see Uriah, I run up behind him and give him a bear hug. He turns around and starts laughing.

"I should start calling you bear because you give the best hugs ever" He jokes.

"I may or may not be a little tipsy" I break out into a grin then I hear a cough in the background. I look around Uriah to see a handsome dirty blonde with blue eyes. _Not as hot as Four but still pretty freaking hot._ I move so I'm standing next to Uriah now.

"Sorry, Elliot this is Tris. Tris this is Elliot" Uriah points to the dirty blonde guy-Elliot- then to me. I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Elliot" I say his name like am trying it out.

"Back at you, Tris" He gives me a smile, I notice that when he smiles he gets crinkles at the sides eyes. _Thats so cute._

"How do you know Uriah?" I ask trying get to know him better.

"I work with him, am a construction worker/architect. What about you?" He smiles just thinking about his work, he clearly cares about his work.

"Thats nice. I meet him at his brother's party, his brother is also works with my best friend. So how do you think I did on setup for this party" I ask hoping I did a good job on set up.

"You live here?" I nod. "I thought this is Four's house warming party?" He asks confused.

"I'm his roommate" I try and clarify.

"Oh that makes sense. This party is awesome"

"Thank you, thanks you" I say dramatically making us both laugh. We were completely unaware that Uriah has left us alone.

"Where's Uriah?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know. But I need to thank him for introducing me to you" He smiles at me and I blush.

"Thank you, I guess I need to thank him too" I smile back at him even if am still blushing a little.

"I would love to get to know you better" He says.

"Same here"

"Why don't we get dinner some time?" _You_ _don't have to ask me twice. _I giggles to myself

"I would love too. Do you want my phone number?" I ask shyly. He nods his head then digs in his pocket for his phone.

**Four POV**

I see Tris and Elliot laughing together, I don't know why but I'm getting jealous just looking at them. I should be listening to Lily but I can't stop staring at Tris. _Damn she looks hot. _Holy shit Four snap out of it.

"Are you listening to me" I hear Lily say annoyed.

"Yeah" I say trying to convince her when I finally look at her I see her looking where I was looking. _At Tris._

"Should I be worried about you and Tris?" She looks devastated so that I pull her into a hug.

"Of course not" I whisper in her hair.

"We have been dating for a year, and the last 6 months was long distances-" I interrupt her before she finishes her sentence.

"We just have to get used to being with each other all the time. We made it long distance, we can do anything" I say. I don't know if I was trying to convince me or her.

"So I don't have to worry about Tris?"

"No" I lie.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 6 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	6. Six

**Chapter #6:Date?**

**Tris POV**

When the last couple of people start leaving the party I do some clean up, walking around and picking up all of the red solo cups and chips that are on the ground. This reminds me of high school party's. Four and Lily already went to bed before the party was even over. After I finish clean up duty and head into my bedroom, I change out of my outfit and put some more modest pyjama's on then last night; light colour striped and crossed long pants and a baby pink tank top.

When I wake up the next morning I have a slight buzzing headache and a little urge to throw up. I'm a light weight so this happens every time I get even a little tipsy, but going into the bathroom and running a hot shower is just the way to fix it. With a towel wrap around my body and hair I walk into my closet to get ready.

When I smell bacon I head into the kitchen in sweat pants and a white tee with a nit cardigan.

"Good morning sleepy head" Four says with his back still facing me.

"I'm dead, where's the Tylenol" I still sound like a half asleep monster.

"Right here" He points to the counter where I see a glass of water and 2 Tylenol pills.

"Your amazing" I coo like he's a baby.

"Its the least I could do; you cleaned this whole place up by yourself" I shake my head as if to shake off his compliment. "I didn't even think that you drank that much" He stretches his arms up far apart to display 'much'.

"I'm a light weight, don't judge" I hold my hands up as if to stop his judgement. Just then we both hear a phone ring.

"Its not mine, I forgot to charge it last night" Four says. I shrug and walk into my bedroom to retrieve my phone. Looking down at the notification's I see that I have a text message from an unknown number.

"_Hey Tris its Elliot, you gave me your phone number last night at the party. I wanted to know if you would like to meet up for lunch together like we talked about?"-Elliot (8:16)_

"_Hello Elliot, its nice talking again. I would love to go on a lunch date. What time?"-Tris (9:38)_

"_How about I pick you up at your place around 2 o'clock?"-Elliot (9:40)_

"_That would be lovely"-Tris (9:43)_

"_See you later today, bye"-Elliot (9:50)_

"_Bye"-Tris (9:52)_

I lay my phone down on my desk and head into the kitchen for my breakfast thats been waiting. I see Four reading the new's on his computer, I grab and plate then sit next to him.

"So I was wondering of you wanted to hangout with Lily and I at Playdium Arcade's. We are babysitting her niece today?" Four asks once he's done with his computer.

"I can't today, I have a lunch date with Elliot today?" I say hoping I can politely decline, I don't want to be a third wheel.

"Elliot as in the guy you were talking to at the party last night?"

"Um yeah?" I say nervously He gives me a strange look.

"Okay whatever" He wave's his hand in trying to make it look casual. Whatever. I spend the rest of the morning doing yoga in the living room while Four was in his bedroom.

After I have a snack while watching tv I decide to start getting ready for my date. When I have my outfit picked out I do natural makeup and some beachy waves for my hair. After i'm happy about the way I look I grab my bag and start walking to the front door but I accidentally run into Four on the way out, I'm about to fall on the floor but Four wraps his arms around my hips.

"Thanks" I say breathless. He just nods his head.

"No problem" He walks out of the apartment and slams the front door closed. Wow he still sounds mad about earlier. I follow in Four's footsteps and walk out the front door and wait for Elliot to pick me up at the parking garage . When I see a dirty pickup I stand up and continue to wait but I have a feeling that the car belongs to Elliot. When I see the driver step out of the car my thoughts were correct because a handsome dirty blonde is coming my way.

"Hey there" I says pulling him into a hug. He's wearing an open light blue and white flannel with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Hey, you look nice" He compliments me, I blush. I'm wearing high wasted blue wash shorts with a loose white button down shirt tucked in, I also have my Ray Bans hanging off my shirt.

"Thanks, lets go" He leads me to his car.

"Sorry about the muddy car, earlier today I had to go the construction sight" I shrug not really caring about how clean or dirty his car is. When we get to the restaurant, we fall into easy conversation, he tells me about his work and where he went to college. We basically get to know each other a lot more. We make plans to have dinner again tomorrow and I couldn't be more happy. _He seems like a nice guy._

**Four POV**

I can't believe Tris is going out on a date with him. W_ait why the hell do you care? You have been dating someone for a year, jeez I sound like a cheating asshole. _I just don't get a good vibe from him, I think he is hiding something. I don't know, I think I'm going crazy and totally going to ruin not only mine and Lily's relationship but also mine and Tris's. _Thats right Tobias keep your mouth shut!_

"Four, baby do you want to get Brooklynn so we can get some food?" Lily asks me. I nod my head and start walking over to Lily's niece; Brooklynn -Lily's niece- is about 4 and a half years old. Right now I'm at Playdium Arcade's and its about 4:30. We should actually start heading home soon. When I walk over to Brooklynn I see her talking to a little girl about 3 years old.

"Hi there princess" I says to Brooklynn and give her a big kiss on the cheek. I start tickling her and she start squealing and wiggling.

"Nooo….nooo… stops… please… haha" She gasps out. I finally stop and pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, which gets another laugh from her small mouth.

"Say goodbye to your friend" Brooklynn nods then turns her head back to her friend.

"Byeeee" Brooklynn all but screams.

"Byeeee Brooke" We start walking towards Lily, halfway there I here a familiar voice that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you" Elliot says, when I look back I see him talking to Lita.

"Hi daddy" Lita waves towards Elliot then he picks her up and starts walking towards the other exit.

_Elliot has a child?_

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 7 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	7. Seven

**Chapter#7:Yes I do**

**Tris POV**

When I get home from my date with Elliot I have nothing to do so I decide to read this new book Christina was telling me about; _Will Grayson will Grayson_. Oh that reminds me I should call Christina to see if she wants to grab dinner. I pick up my phone and dial Christina, she picks up after the third ring.

"Hi bae" She gives me the tone all-best-friends give each other.

"You sound happy to hear from me" This makes me happy that she missed me so much.

"You know it! So what can I help you with today" She says like when people are trying to sell you stuff.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner some time this week?" I haven't talk to her since the party, which was like 2 days ago but still.

"Yeah sure, maybe tomorrow?" She sounds hopeful. _Wait I have a date with Elliot._

"Sorry I have a date with Elliot that night. Maybe another night?" I chew on my finger nail waiting for her response.

"You have a date with Elliot and you didn't tell me!" She sounds more angry that I didn't tell her about the date then me being unavailable to hangout.

"Actually this is our second date" I say nervously. _She's going to kill me! Dead man walking._

"What! Ohh Girl I'm going to kick your ass" She sounds more angry then when I spilled wine on her $500 dress last Christmas.

"Sorry, he asked me out at the party" I say trying to dig my way out of this ditch by giving her information.

"How did it go?" She sounds a little bit more friendly._ Thank god. No dying today!_

"Its was great, he was awesome" I say with a sweet little smile on my face, I'm off in dream land right now.

"What about Four?" I have hear the hope in her voice.

"He has a girlfriend plus they seem happy" I try not to think about Four and Lily, it just makes me sad.

"Oh sorry"

"Its not your fault" She is just about to reply but the front door bursts open, Four walks in and is looking white as a ghost.

"Christina I need to go, talk to you later" She says goodbye but I don't pay attention, I'm focused on Four.

"Are you okay" I ask but he just blinks at me.

**Four POV**

I can't believe that Elliot has a 3 year old kid, he's like what 22? Should I tell Tris? Does she already know? Who's the mother? Is she still in the picture? So many questions, so little answers. The drive home was awful, Lily kept asking if I was alright, Brooklyn kept talking about her new friend. "Are you sure okay?" Lily asks for the millionth time when I don't meet her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, have a nice night" I give her a quick goodnight kiss then walk into the apartment. Tris is on her phone but when she see's me she hangs up and asks if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to bed" I walk into my bedroom and slam the door shut behind me. Should I tell her? I flop onto my bed and open up my laptop and start working. After some time has passed I hear a light knock on my door, then the door starts to open a little at a time, Tris cautiously walks in and leaves the door open, she sits down on the end of my bed, her fingers start playing with my duvet.

"You don't sound so okay" Tris says in such a quiet voice I can hardly hear her.

"Elliot has a child" I blurt out. Her face falls, confusion takes over. _She didn't know. Oh no_

"What?" She says still confused.

"I saw him today at Playdium Arcade's, a little girl called him 'daddy' when he picked her up, he didn't see me" I say trying to convince her. _Convince her what? That she shouldn't date someone with a kid? Thats stupid!_

**Tris POV**

_He's lying. Elliot is so perfect. _

"Are you sure" I am scared of my answer.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry" He gives me a weak smile.

"Goodnight" I walk out of his bedroom as fast as I can. That night I lie in bed thinking if I should continue dating him, but decided to ask him for himself before I start jumping to conclusions myself. When I finally fall asleep I dream of a place where nothing but me existed.

I wake up the next morning and start getting ready for the day, I have work so I change into a sun dress, the top is plain black but the bottom is black and white tribal print. And just leave without even eating breakfast. I can't face Four, I don't know why but I'm embarrassed that he found out before I did. Isn't that what your supposed to talk about when on a first date?

Once I finish work its about 5:50pm. On my walk home I check my phone and see if I have any messages. I have one from Elliot.

"_Hey, are we still on for dinner?"-Elliot (5:39)_

"_Yeah, when are you picking me up?"-Tris (5:51)_

"_How about 6:15?"-Elliot (5:53)_

"_Okay see you then-Tris (5:54)_

The rest of the walk home I just listen to music. When I walk into my apartment I see that Four isn't home, heading into my bedroom I change into a V neck crop top that has fringes at the bottom, high wasted dark blue jean shorts with a flannel tied around my waste, I add some simple neckless's then throw on some brown booties and wait for Elliot at the front door way.

"You look beautiful as always" Elliot says once we get into his truck again. I smile at him, but I know the smile does't reach my eyes.

"Thanks, you look handsome too" I refer to his blue top and khakis. He looks hot.

I need to ask him about the whole having child thing. I can't just sit here. Once we are seated at the restaurant we start easy conversation but he knows something is up.

"Are you okay? You sound a bit off" He asks confused. _Here goes nothing._

"Can I ask you something important?"

"Yes" Elliot sounds confused.

"Do you have a child" I'm so nervous my hands are shaking.

"Yes" He answers in a flat tone.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 8 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	8. Eight

**Chapter #8:Comfort Food**

**Tris POV**

I have a million questions in my head that I want answers for. _Why didn't he tell me? _

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, like I don't know, maybe our first date?" I blurt out. He looks guilty down at his hands.

"We are both so young, I thought that you wouldn't want the responsibility of dating someone with a kid" He looks a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Its actually really cute._

"Is that what you think of me; someone that wont date someone with a child" I question.

"I don't know i'm sorry, I was going to tell you but I wanted us to get to know each other more" _He has a point._

"I love kids, I wish you would have told me" I look up at the ceiling. "Look i'm okay with you having a kid but you failing to tell me is what really bugs me" I start to get angry.

"I messed up i-" I interrupt him before he can finish.

"I need to go" I hold my hands up as if stop him from following me. I grab my bag and walk out of the restaurant leaving Elliot behind.

The walk back to the apartment was 20 minutes, since I didn't let Elliot drive me home. When I get home I drop my bag on the kitchen counter and head into my bedroom, I decide I need girl talk and call up Christina.

"Hey Christina" I say once she picks up.

"Hey I thought you were on a date with Elliot" She sounds worried.

"Thats what I want to talk about. Can you come over?" I ask, i'm desperate for a friendly face.

"Sure be there as fast as I can" I hangup and change into comfy clothes; black leggings, a brown tee and a giant beige cardigan and a deep brown with some orange infinity scarf. Once I'm changed I jump into bed and wait for Christina. I text Christina telling her to just come to my bedroom without knocking because I don't want to leave my bed. I pout just thinking about leaving this warm heaven.

I hear my bedroom door open and Christina's head pops through the crack.

"Hey sweetie, whats wrong?" She asks while snuggles in bed with me.

"Don't wanna talk" I mumble into my blanket.

"I brought food" My head instantly pops up from the blanket and I see Chris holding a McDonald's bag. I grab it.

"Oh my god, I love you" I pull out a big mac from the bag and dig in, eating the whole thing in like 5 minutes.

"So what happened with Elliot. I thought you guys went to get dinner but your ate that big mac like you haven't eaten anything in like 10 days" Chris asks when I finished my big mac and i'm now working on the fries.

"Elliot has a child and failed to tell me" I blurt out all at once. Christina start choking on the food she's eating.

"What?!" She screams. I just nod my head agreeing with her emotion.

"Four saw him with his daughter at Playdium Arcade's when he was baby sitting Lily's niece. He thought I already knew, can you believe that" I begin to get angry "I'm so mad at Elliot for not telling me! I thought he was different" I let out a huff then pull the blankets over me again. Trying to hide from the world.

"It's okay, do you think Four told you so you wouldn't go out with him again?" She asks.

"No, like I told you he thought I already knew" _How embarrassing. _For the next little while Christina and I just talk about random things to get my mind off things.

"What do I do?" I ask once we finally come back to the whole Elliot thing.

"I don't know, I think you should give him another chance. It was a little white lie, everyone tells them once and a while" She gives me a small smile.

"True, what happens if I can't handle dating him with or without a child? What about the child's mother?" I start to get nervous. _Could I be a step-parent? _

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure that the mother isn't in the picture if he was dating you"

"Good point" I give her a smile. _I can do this. _

"Maybe you could get a journal and write everything you feel down?" She suggests.

"Thats a great idea.. Thanks for being there for me" I give Christina a hug.

"No problem, what are best friends for" We both smile at each other. I hear my phone ring again. Its been ringing every couple of minutes for the past hour.

"Maybe you should get that" Christina says pointing to my phone, I nod my head. I see 3 unread messages from Elliot.

"_I know I messed up, i'm sorry"-Elliot (8:39)_

"_I hope you can forgive me because I really like you company"-Elliot (8:31)_

"_Do you wanna meet up and talk"-Elliot (8:45) _

I decide to text him back.

"_I'm sorry for the way I walked out on you. I'm the one that should beg for forgiveness. I would love to meet up sometime"-Tris (8:48)_

"_I'm the one that should be sorry. Anyway lets move on, do you wanna meet sometime later this week?"-Elliot (8:51)_

"_Yeah sure"-Tris (8:52)_

"_Great see you soon"-Elliot (8:53)_

"_See you soon"-Tris (8:54)_

For the rest of the night Christina and I watch classic chick flick's movies and eat candy. I ask her to have a sleepover like old times, we laugh and giggle until we both fall asleep and I dream of deep blue eyes. __Four's or Elliot's, _I don't know._

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 9 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	9. Nine

**Chapter #9:Secrets**

**Tris POV**

When I wake up I feel a body next to me with their arms wrapped around me._ Huh. _I roll over and I am inches to Christina's sleeping face. I let out a loud scream.

"Ahhhhh" I scream waking Christina up. Christina pulls her arms away but still looks half asleep. _Oh yeah she spent the night! Now I remember. _Christina blushes once she realizeses that the reason I scream was because her hands were around me and her face was 2 inched away from him

"Sorry, I normally sleep with Will and we spoon a lot" She says a starts to giggle, soon we are both in full blown laughter, holding are sides. We both hear the door burst open.

"Are you okay" Four says looking worried, then he starts to look confused when he sees me and Chris in bed laughing.

"Yeah I woke up and Christina was spooning me" I say while still giggling in between words. He starts to chuckled

"Nice outfit" Christina says to Four; he's wearing Calvin Klein underwear and a black v-neck tee. _He looks hot._

"I thought Tris was dying okay, give me some slack" He puts is hands up in defence then walks out the door laughing.

"We both don't have work today, what do you wanna do?" I ask looking through my closet.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to the mall and get you that journal we talked about?" She asks, looking at my closet too.

"Yeah sure" We both pick out our outfits and we head out the door. I'm wearing light blue jeans shorts with a beige long sleeve shirt with a statement neckless. Christina is wearing a light pink baby doll dress that ends mid thigh's. _We look good._

When we get to the mall we go straight to the bookstore because I know they will have journals there. I look around the store until I finally find the notebooks/journal sections, looking through the different types until I finally find one that I like; it's all black with a gold quote that says 'The Best Is Yet To Come'. I head to checkout.

Christina and I walk out of the bookstore and head to get some food and shop some more. We spend the rest of the afternoon at the mall until we both decide that we had enough and go home.

Christina drops me off on her way home and I drop my bags on my bed and change into grey sweatpants and a black tank top. I walk into the kitchen/living room and sit on the couch. I been craving Greys Anatomy lately but I can't find the remote.

"FOUR HAVE YOU SEEN THE TV REMOTE?" I yell from the couch, i'm 90% sure that he's in his bedroom. I'm confused to why I didn't get a responds. I walk over to his bedroom door and knock. When I don't hear a answer I gently turn the door knob and push open a little at a time. Once the door is fully open I see Four standing with his back facing me, he's looking for clothes in his dresser, his hair is wet and he's only has a towel around his waste. _Wooah. _

I let a little gasp when I see scars all across his back, he looks like he had them for years. He turns around and I'm met with his shocked blue eyes. I let out a little embarrassed squeal and run out of his bedroom as fast as I can. I have been blushing for the past 5 minutes, when Four comes out of his bedroom (with clothes on I might add) he looks me in the eye then lets out a little chuckle.

"You have a cute blush" He says which only makes me blush more. I close my eyes as if I can shut off this embarrassment.

"Um-yeah-thanks-i-guess" I sputter only to make me more humiliated. He laughs even harder.

"Why did you come into my bedroom again? When I happened to be naked" He asks once he finished laughing at me and I finished blushing.

"I was looking for the tv remote but I found a naked Four instead" I say with a cheeky smile.

"Well I hope you liked the view" He tease back, that reminded me that I wanted to ask him about the scars on his back. I frown at the thought.

"Whats wrong" He asks once he sees my frown.

"What are the scars on your back from?" His face falls.

**Four's POV**

_Should I tell her? _I haven't even told Lily yet, she has seen them but when she asked about it I didn't answer and she got the hint never to talk about it again. The only people that know are Marcus, my mother and Zeke, and I only told Zeke because when we were in college we both played football and when we were changing he saw the scars and wouldn't stop asking me about it. He hasn't talked about it since. But I feel like I can trust her, like we have this weird connection.

"When I was little…." I trail off, she looks at my face and immediately knows that this is something I don't like to talk about.

"You know what you don't have to tell me" She starts walking towards her bedroom but I grab her elbow and gently pull her back.

"I know but I feel like you should know" I start. She nods her head and sits back down on the island stool. I continue "When I was little my mom used to leave for business trips all the time. She would leave for about 2 weeks every month. My father was a heavy drinker when she wasn't home. When I was about 8 or 9 years old, my father started getting mad at me for the simplest things; not wiping my shoes when I entered the house, leaving my backpack on the couch, not doing the laundry, stuff like that. He would normally yell at me then send me to my bedroom but he only did it when my mom was away. I started to hate when my mom went away"

"When I was about 12 years old, my mom died in a car crash, leaving me a alone with him all the time. He started to drink way more and he would yell at me a lot more too. One day when I was sick and couldn't go to school, he screamed at me then made me go to school anyway. When I got home that day he was drunker then I have ever seen him. I was running I fever of 102 and he was so mad when I couldn't do the house chores. That was the first day he hit me" Tris lets out a little gasp.

"It just continued from that, he would slap me on the face or punch my sides. One day when I went to a friends house and forgot to tell him, when I came home that day he unbuckled his belt and told me to take my shirt off. From that day on he whipped me everyday till my sixteenth birthday" A single tear slips down Tris's cheek, Four used the pad of his finger and wiped the tear away. But he continued anyway. "When I started high school I would walk every day past a old homeless couple. I started to bring food with me in the morning and I would give it to them. One day Marcus found out about me giving away his food, he locked me in the front closet without food for 2 days. This continue; whipping me with his belt and locking me in a closet until my sixteenth birthday, he took his cane and whipped me with it. It was the most painful thing he ever did to me. That night I ran away from him" Tris is full on sobbing but I have managed remained strong. "I stole Marcus's car and his cash he had laying around the house and ran. I lived in the car in an abandon parking lot, all through high school. I got a job and a full scholarship to college. I have never looked back in my whole life"

When I finished telling her my life story Tris pulls me into a hug. Her touch is warm and sweet, when we pull away are faces are inches apart. I wipe off all of the tears on her cheek. But all I really want to do is kiss her. _Just once_.

I kiss her.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 10 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	10. Ten

**Chapter #10:Journal**

**Four POV**

I kiss her.

Her lips are so soft, so sweet. They feel like I should kiss them everyday for the rest of my life. We run our hands down each other's body's. I am so caught up with Tris's sweet lips I hardly hear someone knocks on the front door. When we break apart all I can think about is kissing her again. It makes me feel guilty because I should be wanting to kiss Lily, but I don't. Soon I remember there is someone at the door, and since Tris still looks like she is in shock, I make my way. Just before I open it I hear Tris run to her bedroom.

"Hey" I say awkwardly to Lily when I open the door and she is standing there, we haven't made any plans to hangout today.

"Hey babe" She pulls me into a hug which only lasts about 2 seconds because I pull back.

"What are you doing here?" I don't sound angry just curious.

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" She says with a small smile. She frowns when she looks at my swollen lips that our from kissing Tris. "What happened to your lips?"

"I burned my lips on my coffee" I say the first lie that comes into my head.

"Oh okay. Can I come in?" Since my body is blocking the doorway she looks around me into the apartment.

"Actually this isn't a good time, I have a lot of work todo today. Maybe tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Mm k. See you later then" She snaps, sounding a little angry. She walks down the hallway to the elevator while I shut the door.

**Tris POV**

He kisses me passionately, lovingly, devotedly all at once. _Is that even possible? Well it sure is now. _I run my hands through his hair, admiring how soft his hair is. He grabs my hips pulling me closer to him. His hands start roaming all over my body, he stops at my hair and then gently grips it in his hands, as if to keep me from moving from his lips. We continue of this bliss until we hear the door knock, which brings me back to reality.

We pull apart both looking guilty because what we just did comes crashing down on me. _What was I thinking, he's dating someone, i'm not exactly single. _He starts walking to answer the door while I'm trying to recover from the shock. Hearing Lily's voice breaks me out of shock and I gasp, touching my lips, I blush bright red and start run into my bedroom going 90 miles per hour. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is completely messed up from Four's hands, my clothes are crooked and my lips are swollen. I decide to stay in my bedroom until I hear Lily saying goodbye and leaving.

_How do I face him? The kiss was so amazing, everything I ever dreamed a kiss to be like. But he has a girlfriend that he just cheated on. How will I keep my emotions in check? _Thats when I hear Christina's voice in my head 'write it down in journal'. I walkover to my bedside table and grab it. But I can't focus on writing when I know I'm so close to Four. I need to leave. I grab my bag and head into the living room where I see Four. I try and walk right by him but he grabs my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his hair is still tousled and rough looking from my hands.

"Leaving" I state with a flat expression. He sighs; his shoulders deflate.

"I was hoping we could talk?" He starting to look desperate.

"About what?" I play dumb; I know its stupid but I just need to leave and soon, I dont want to say something I will regret.

"Do you want me to say it dammit…. The kiss, I wanna talk about the kiss" He raises his voice.

"Why do you wanna talk about it, it was a mistake. You have a girlfriend and I'm not exactly single right now" I point between him and me.

"Really" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes. Now I need to go" I pull my hand away from him and walk out the door trying to ignore the feeling of loneliness when his hand isn't in mine.

I walk a good 20 minutes until I come cross a small park where children are playing and laughing. I take a seat at the bench and start writing.

_Oct 1, 2014: Journal entry #1_

_ Today Four told me one of the greatest secrets a person and keep. He trusted me enough to tell me when he hasn't even told his girlfriend. I haven't had time to process all of the information yet. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt Four. He was a little boy. I feel so protective over him now, I don't want anyone else to hurt him, he has only been nice to people._

_The kiss was a mistake. Him having a girlfriend is bad but whats even worst was the he was vulnerable. Everyone has those moments when you share your deepest secret, it makes you more attached to them. What if Four only kissed me because he thought he had this connection, only because he told me his deepest secret? Why else would anyone want to kiss somebody who looks like there are 13 years old? _

_Even if the kiss was made with false attraction, it was the best kiss I have ever had. His lips felt like they were made for mine, one simple kiss is making me want to kiss him everyday for the rest of my life. What am I going to say to him? 'We made mistake, it will never happen again?'. No. 'We shouldn't even have feelings to talk about, because you have a girlfriend'. Maybe. _

_ I don't even even know why I'm talking about it. Its not like he likes me. But I have this connection with him that I don't have with anyone I have ever met. I crave him close to me. I know its wrong because he's dating Lily but in that split second we kiss it felt like it was only us. In this whole world, boy was I wrong. I don't understand why I'm even thinking about him. I am perfectly happy with Elliot but someone feels missing. Like he doesn't complete me like Four does. Its all so confusing._

_Elliot is was perfect, everything I would ever want in a boyfriend. Him having a child doesn't scare me or make me less attracted to him. But their are so many question I have, and most of them are non of my business and he doesn't have to tell me anything but I feel like if I'm going to continue this relationship with him I need to know all the facts. I would love to meet his child but I know for a fact that we are not ready for that. _

_ But what if Four does like me? Why am I so afraid if he likes me? I have dated before, heck I'm dating Elliot. But dating Four scares the crap out of me and I don't know why. I know I have a connection with him that I don't have with anyone else but why is that making me scared of my feelings, I have never had this problem with guys. I have always been upfront with my feelings. Somethings different with him._

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 11 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	11. Eleven

**Chapter #11:Family**

**Tris POV**

I close my journal and start walking home, I'm feeling ready to face him. I hold my journal tight to my body because if feels ten times more special after I wrote something inside. The walk passed by fast and before I know it I'm walking through the front door. I see Four sitting on the couch with his head in-between his knees. I walk over and sit beside in. I rest my hand of his back, He looks up when he feels my touch.

"Hi" He says, his eyes look tired.

"Hey" I say softly. I start rubbing his back.

"Where have you been?" He doesn't look angry or mad, just disappointed. Why?

"I went to the park. I wanted to clear my head and I couldn't do that with you in the apartment" I try to explain but he just looks at the floor.

"Oh" He stands to get up but I grab his hand to prevent him from moving.

"Are you okay?" I say concerned.

"Amazing, thanks for asking" He gives me a dry laugh. His eyes look empty.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask, I look at my lap.

"No- actually yes I am" He shoots a glare. He continues "I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today, talk about my feelings for you but you were being selfish and just leaving. I wanted to know what's going on between us" He stands up and starts pacing.

"Your mad at me because I left? Your GIRLFRIEND came over to see her BOYFRIEND" I get louder and louder. "We shouldn't even have feelings to talk about" I use quotation marks around 'feelings' "Because you have a girlfriend, and the only feelings you should have are for your girlfriend"

"Don't you get it?" He roars. I look at him confused "I would leave Lily. I would break up with her for you. And I know that makes me a bad person but-" He cups my face with his big hands. "I don't care"

"Wh-aa-tt?" He would break up with Lily for me? "You shouldn't have feelings for me" I say grabbing his hands and lifting them off my face.

"But I do" He looks me right in the eye.

"But you shouldn't, you have Lily and I have Elliot. Lets just leave it at that. No more feelings" I look at him through tears. "The kiss was a mistake. You told me something so personal that made you vulnerable. You don't even know me!"

"Yes I do. You are loving, sweet, caring,friendly-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Theres a lot more to know about me" I say dryly.

"I know. But I want to get to know you better. Why are you so afraid?" He ask. "Is it just me you don't want to be with me?, because you sure are happy being with Elliot" I'm asking myself that same question.

"I just can't. Okay. Lets forget this ever happened" I wipe my tears away.

"Fine. Whatever" Four gives up and heads into his bedroom. But I grab his hand and stop him.

"One last thing, you should breakup with Lily. If you have feelings for someone else or even have some doubts about the relationship, you should end it. Its not fair to Lily" I say with a small smile.

"Thanks" He says quietly then he walks into his bedroom.

That night as I lay in bed all I can think about is why I pushed Four away. He wanted to be with me but I said no. Why. Maybe its because we have this powerful connection, I know he can hurt me if he wanted to. And I don't think I can handle being that hurt ever again.

When I finally start drifting off into a blissful sleep my mind has different plans. I dream of something that I haven't dreamed about in years. But it wasn't a dream, it was a memory of The last boy I ever truly cared about, and he left me.

—_x—_

"_Beatrice, Caleb. Come down stairs, We have to leave for the homeless shelter in 10 minutes. We don't want to be late" My mother yells._

_I look in the mirror one last time before I leave my room. In the mirror in a 18 year old girl, who just finished her first semester at college and was home for thanksgiving, but looks like a 13 year old with her lack of curves and dull blonde hair that land just below her shoulders and boring blue-grey eyes. _

"_Beatrice are you coming?" My mother yells again._

"_Yeah, I will be right down" I yell back._

_I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Where I'm greeted by my whole family waiting at the door. _

"_Lets go" My dad says while gesturing for us to walk out the door._

_We all get into the car and drive to the nearest homeless centre. Its thanksgivings and my family always likes to help out. My brother -Caleb- and I are sitting in the back sit while my parents are in the front. _

_Caleb is also home from his university to be with the family too. He was always the smart one. Full scholarship to Harvard. We used to be really close but the older we got the more we drifted apart, we enjoyed different things. If we weren't family I probably wouldn't even been friends with him. _

_As we make our way to the shelter I always like to look out the window because it amazes me how fast the building pass by in a blink of an eye. But the thing I see out of the window doesn't amazes me it scares me. _

"_Holy shit" My brother whispers beside me. _

_The next thing I know is that our family car in being T-boned by a truck, Our car flips and flips and flips until I only see darkness _

—

_I wake up and all I see is white and hear beeping noises. Its to bright outside and the beeping is too loud. I soon realize that I am in a hospital and the beeping noises are my heart rate monitor. _

"_Hello? Hello? Anyone out there?" I scream. I try to move but my whole body hurts. A nurse comes in and I soon feel somewhat relaxed._

"_Your wake!" She exclaims somewhat surprised. _

"_Yes, I am" I state confused. "Now will you tell me whats going on?" _

"_Okay. How about I get you a doctor?" She asks. I nod my head, she leaves. A couple minutes later someone comes in wearing a white coat. She looks about 25-30 years old._

"_Glad to see you awake. I'm Dr Wilson" She walks over to me and starts doing some check ups; she shines a light in my eyes, then starts feeling around my head. "You were in a car accident. You suffered from a traumatic head injury. We had to put you in a medically induced coma. Its been around 2 months."_

"_2 months?" I yelp. "Wheres my parents, my brother?" I start to panic again._

"_Unfortunately your parents both died. Your father, Andrew Prior, died on in-packed. Your mother, Natalie Prior, died in surgery" I sit there stunned. I can't move or breathe or think for that matter. My family is dead. Wait my brother?_

"_W-What about my b-brother. C-Caleb Prior?" I choke out._

"_He survived with minor injury" _

"_Where is he then?" I ask confused. _

"_1 month ago we told him that you might not wake up again and we haven't seen him since"_

"_He left?" They nod._

_He left me alone…..He left me alone….. He left me alone….._

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 12 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	12. Twelve

**Chapter #12:Nightmare**

**Four POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night when I hear screaming, I jump out of bed only in boxers and follow the noise. It doesn't take long before I know the noise is coming from Tris's bedroom because its right down the hall. I barge into and see her thrashing around, her body shakes and she starts screaming into her pillow yelling 'he left me alone' over and over. I gently say her name to wake her, but it doesn't seem to work. I try a different approach, I get in bed next to her and wrap my arms around her to stop her from shaking and thrashing. I start whispering comforting words into her ear. Her eyes start opening.

"Four?" She asks so quietly I could barely hear her and my ear is right next to her mouth.

"I got you its okay" I whisper. She snuggles in closer. "I should go back to my room" But when I start to move she holds me down.

"No please stay" She pleads. I nod then get comfy in her bed once again. Soon she falls asleep but I stay awake incase she has nightmares again. I finally get a chance to look around her bedroom. Her night stands and shelves are all rustic looking wood. Her walls are taupe brown, they match well with the light stained wood and white. She has a lot of polaroids pictures around her bedroom; photos of friends and some nature shots, also some photos of food. She's a good photographer.

On her bedside table she has a notebook that on the front cover says 'the best is yet to come' I didn't know she kept a journal. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't curious as to what is inside, but I know thats a invasion of privacy, and I won't cross that line.

After about an hour my eyes start to get heavy and as much as I want to stay awake for Tris my body takes over and I'm soon falling asleep before I could stop myself.

-x-

I wake up before Tris does, I don't know how long I have been staring at her but it feels like forever. She is still wrapped around my arms with her face snugged into my neck. I have to say its the best feeling ever. I kiss the top of her head and smell her hair; its vanilla and coconuts. She starts slowly open her eyes, confuses flashes through her face.

"Good morning" I whisper in her ear. I have my arms locked around her so she can't move.

"Hey… What are you doing…sleeping in my bed… spooning me?" She is still half asleep. She obviously forgot what she said last night.

"You had a nightmare. When I heard you screaming I came in to make sure you were okay, and when I went to leave you ask me to stay. So I did" I run my hands down her bed hair. She looks up and smiles.

"Thanks" Thats all she says. But I want to know more.

"I didn't know you had nightmares" I say casually but then she tenses in my arms.

"I haven't in a long time. It stopped on my 19th birthday but till then it happened every night. But stuff came up and made me remember" She rests her hands on the middle of my chest. _We fit so perfectly together._

"What was it about" I hope I didn't just cross a line. The sun starts shining through the window making the whole room light up with a gold glow. Her face looks even for beautiful than before which I thought was impossible.

"You know how I said you didn't know me" I nod my head. "I was talking about my family. I know I can trust you like you trusted me. So I'm going to tell you something nobody knows but Christina"

"You can tell me anything you know" She looks so sad even thinking about it.

"This apartment was a high school graduation gift from my parents, so the thought of loosing it was terrifying. When I was 18 I was home from my first year of college for thanksgiving and as per usual my family was going to a homeless shelter and handing out food, its was like our family tradition, anyway one the way there we were driving through an intersection and someone t-boned us. My dad died on impact and my mother died in surgery" She is crying and I pull her closer if thats possible. "But I have a brother, he survived with minor injury" I look at her confused. She takes a couple of seconds to regain her breath.

"I had major head trauma so I was in a coma for 2 months and when I finally woke up I found out that my brother left and never came back. I haven't seen him since" She finishes, I can feel her tears on my naked chest. She still doesn't even notice that I'm only in my underwear. _I have always wonder where is her family and I guess I have the answer now._

"Nobody should have to go through that" I say through gritted teeth, if I ever see her brother I will kick his ass.

"Thats why I dropped out of college. I had to pay medical bills and tuition and I couldn't do both, I knew me and my brother -Celeb- were never close but I never thought he would do something like this. He betrayed me, and you know what's worse I am so desperate for a family that I would probably forgive him if he came into my life asking for it. But he wont I know that much" She starts sounding less sad and more angry.

"I can be your family now" I say, I don't have one, she doesn't have one, we can be each others family now.

"You would do that for me?" She looks at me through her long eyelashes.

"I would anything for you" I look down at her, are faces are so close to each others I can feel her breath on my cheek. I lean down so our lips are almost touching but just as I'm about to kiss her a phone rings. _Moment ruined._

She reaches over my body to grab her phone, she looks confused when she sees the display but picks up anyway.

"Hey Heather… Nothing…..Um I think that would work, when?….. now?…. Okay I will be there as soon as possible… bye.. no problem" She hangs up and looks up at me. I look back at her curious what that conversation about.

"One of the waitress didn't show up today and they need my help at the coffee shop today, so I need to get ready, like now" She laughs a little then jumps out of the bed. She is wearing this long with tee with a giant cartoon bunny on it, with really short shorts that also have bunnies on them but smaller. She looks so cute, I can't wipe this grin off my face.

Tris walks out of the en-suit bathroom in a black skirt and this pinkish, purplish cropped sweater, she also has a beige scarf on and brown combat boots. She rushes out in a hurry, grabbing her bag then saying goodbye. I lie in her bed for a little while just thinking about her, soon I have to leave for work but I can't stop thinking about her and when will I see her again.

-x-

When I get home from work I see a text message from Lily.

"_Do you wanna come over to my place?"-Lily (6:37)_

"_Sure be over in 15"-Four (6:45)_

"_Great. Love you"-Lily (6:57)_

"_You too"-Four (6:58)_

I don't know why but lately I can't bring myself my to 'I love you' or even 'Love you' It doesn't sound right. Taking the familiar path to Lily's house I'm soon greeted by a kiss on the lips. Her small one bedroom apartment holds so many memories but I can't find a connection to them as I used to, as soon as Tris came into my life everything changed; Feelings, connections, relationships, everything. But something tells me its for the best.

"Hey babe" Lily says pulling me into another kiss but I ignore her attempts and just walk into her place instead.

"Hey" I walk over to the fridge and pull out a bear then make my way to her couch.

"Is everything okay?" She sits down on my lap. I nod my head at her.

"Yup" I say popping the 'P'. "I think the real question is do you need anything"

"No I just wanted to see my boyfriend… Do I need a reason?" She smiles at me, I smile back but I'm sure it doesn't reach my eyes. She turns on the radio and our song starts playing 'Running Wild' by Jules Larson.

"Lets dance" Lily says then pulls me up before I could say no and we start dance like we're in a Disney movie.

_One day we're gonna look_

_back on this and laugh, baby_

_One day we're gonna say _

_we grew up too fast, baby_

It breaks my heart because I thought I was going to marry this girl with this song playing in the background but…

_Cause I am running, _

_I am running, I am running wild _

_I am running,I am running,_

_I am running wild over you. _

This song means everything to our relationship, to our love for each other but now it feels like every other song out there.

_Someday we're gonna see that everybody_

_wants the same thing Well, I just thought _

_you should know that only you amaze me _

_I just thought you should know that only _

_you can save me, baby_

But I soon realize that….

_I am running, I am running wild _

_I am running,I am running,_

_I am running wild over you._

I wish I was dancing with Tris.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 13 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter #13:Break up**

**Four POV**

Today is the day. I have been preparing for this for a couple of weeks now. With Tris's advice I know how to break up with Lily. I have been having doubts about our relationship for a couple of weeks and I know its not fair if I am not as committed as she is. So I texted Lily to come over. I know that Tris is going to Elliot's house so that means we will be alone.

"Can you come over, I need to talk to you"-Four (9:45)

"Sure. Be there soon"-Lily (9:46)

"See you soon"-Four (9:49)

"Love you"-Lily (9:50)

I choose not to reply to Lily's last text because it doesn't seem fair for me to lie to her. About 10 minutes later I hear a knock on our front door. When I open the door I see Lily wearing a striped long sleeve top with a black skirt and really high boots, and what I think is called a tomboy jacket?

"Hey, you look good" I say and pull her into a hug. When she goes for a kiss on my lips I move so she kisses my cheek instead. She looks surprised by this action but doesn't say anything. I then lead her to the living room and we sit down on the couch. I see Tris coming out of her bedroom she gives me a smile then walks out the door. My palms start sweating. _I'm really doing this?_

"So, I have been thinking" I state, she looks at me confused. I can run 5 miles without breaking sweat but breaking up with my girlfriend is a completely different story.

"About?"

"Our relationship" I say, her mouth drops open, like a fish.

"Oh" She prompts me to continue.

"I think….. I think maybe.. we should break up? I don't feel that connection anymore" I stutter. I see tear welling up under her eye. It breaks my heart that I hurt her, but I don't love her anymore.

"What?" She sounds dazed.

"I'm breaking up with you, I have been having doubts about our relationship for a couple of weeks. I shouldn't be in a relationship if I'm have doubts" I honestly say, but I try not to be to harsh.

"Its Tris, isn't it?" She finally grasp what I'm trying to tell her.

"Partly yes, but this is mainly about us" I don't want her to think that I'm breaking up with her for Tris._ But you kinda are? Aren't you._

"We could make it work" Lily says with new determination,

"I'm sorry, I don't even if there is an us anymore." I stand off the couch, moving towards the front door, hoping she would get the hint to leave. But she grabs my arm and pulls me back, holding me down so I can't.

"Please don't leave me. I love you" Her lips start quivering, her eyes start dripping tears every couple of seconds.

"Please don't make this harder then it is. You deserve someone who is going to love you forever" I push of the couch, I pull her into one more hug.

"Did you ever love me?" She ask, but I can tell she's hesitant and doesn't want the answer.

"For the longest time I thought I did. But I realized that I was in love with the idea of being in love, but I can say is that with the bottom of my heart that you are a very special person. But the answer is no" I say truthfully. She breaks into a sob. I rub her hair hoping to ease some of the pain she is feeling.

"Goodbye" I say and give her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye" She says then walks out the door and out of my life, Forever.

**Tris POV**

_Oct 19, 2014: Journal entry #2_

_A couple weeks ago I found out that the reason I don't want to be with Four is because I don't want him to leave me like my brother did, having someone so important to you and them just leaving is not something I will ever go through again. Four is the only person I got now, and I probably won't survive if he leaves me and that chance will only increase if we date. I know that I should trust Four but if I can't trust my family who is supposed to love me unconditionally how can I trust anyone else. I just a scared girl living in the past when I should be living in the future._

_ Four offered his heart and I turn him down because I was afraid he would leave me like my brother did. Its completely bullshit. I should be able to live my life not in fear. But I can't. I still remember the day my family left me. I will never forget it, since I was 18 I had a lot of legal stuff I had to deal with. Medical bills that were for my parents, plus my own. I envy my brother because he got the easy way out. He couldn't deal with his messed up family, I guess. I will never forgive him, but its not like I will ever see him again. But that doesn't mean I don't wonder where he is._

_ Four has talk to me a couple of times about how the best way to break up with Lily is. They are meeting today while I'm with Elliot. He's been nervous about ending a year long relationship, anyone would be, but it's something everyone has to do once in a lifetime. Even if Four and I decided that we should be just friends doesn't mean he should be in a relationship that he isn't happy in. _

-x-

I close my journal I put it on my bedside table. I hear the front door open and bits and pieces of Four and Lily's muffled conversation. I check my phone I notice it's almost time for my to meet up with Elliot. I'm still in my pj's because it about 10 am and I don't have work today. Changing out of my pj into black leggings and a light grey sweater that ends mid thigh with a black jacket and brown infinity scarf.

I grab my bag and head into the living room where I see Four and Lily sitting on the couch in deep conversation. Four see's me and I give him a reassuring smile. I soon head over the address Elliot gave me. After the 10 minute of walking I knock on a grey door thats located on the 5 floor of an expensive looking apartment building complex. When the door opens I'm faced with Elliot smiling at me.

"Glad you could make it" Elliot says. He pulling me into a hug and kisses my cheek. I giggle and follow him in his apartment. Which I was correct about looking very expensive.

"Glad I could make it" I return. He leads me into his living room/kitchen and tells me to take a seat on the couch. Where I take a good look around his place, this is the first time I have been to his place. I see a toy chest in the corner of the living room, I almost forgot he has a child. _How can you forget that?_

"Where is…" I start to say but I remember he has never told me his child name. He seems to pick up on it.

"Lita. And she's out with my mother now. They are shopping for princes dresses" He smiles just thinking about her. It clear to me that he loves her as much and possibly more than a father should.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's her mother?" I ask nervously. Something flashes across his face but he covers it quickly. He takes a deep breath.

"She not in the picture" He says dryly, but I'm hoping for more information than that. He see's my curious stare and continues his sentence. "On my second year of college, I got drunk, like I used to do on every weekend, nothing special about it. But I had just broken up with my girlfriend, we dated all through high school and my first year of college so it was hard. I started talking to Clare -Lita's mother- and one thing led to another and the next morning I woke with a massive headache and I broken condom on the floor next to me" He shakes his head.

"She took the morning after the pill and we went our separate ways, about a year later she showed up with a baby girl named Lita. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year. We wanted to work together to raise the baby but about 2 month later she left and never came back" He finishes. I grab his hand in comfort.

"It all turned out okay because now you have this amazing angle" I look at the photo next to the tv of them together. I give him a smile.

"How about we have some lunch?" He suggests. I nod my head and we head into his kitchen.

While we are making lunch I ask him a question I have been dying to know.

"When can I meet Lita?" I ask nervously, what if he's not ready. I look at his face hoping to see a reaction.

"Actually, my mom should be coming over soon to drop Lita off. You can meet her then" He says and I almost jump with joy.

"Thats great" When eat our lunch which happens to be his signature BLT.

"That was the best BLT I have ever tasted" I point to our empty dishes, and rub my belly.

"Glad you like it" I walk into the living room and watch some tv. About an hour and a half the front door opens. Elliot stands up to greet his mother and Lita.

"Mother this is Tris…Tris this is my mother Grace" He points between us. "And this is Lita" He picks her up in his arms, she giggles. Lita's wearing a green skirt, maroon button down with combat boots. Wow, a 3 year old has better style than me. I need to step up her game. I walk over to them and level myself with Lita.

"Hello Lita, I'm Tris" She sticks out her hand and I shake her tiny hand, she lets out a small giggles. I give her a megawatt smile .

"Hewo Twiss" She says in her cuter than cute baby voice.

-x-

It's been a couple of hours playing with Lita but all too soon she has to be put to sleep. While Elliot puts her to bed I start cleaning the mess I made with the princess. Elliot then walks in and sits down on the couch.

"Is everything alright" I ask surprised by the sudden change of mood in the room.

"Um… I have been waiting to tell you something but I'm nervous about your reaction" He gives me a cheeky smile.

"I'm sure whatever it is we'll be fine" I put my hand over his.

"I'm moving to Washington DC in a couple of months because I was offered a job I can't refuse" He says. My jaw drops. "And I want you to come with me and Lita"

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 14 is coming**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter #14:Eric**

**Tris POV**

"_And I want you to come with me and Lita_…But I have a feeling you're not ready" He says.

"Um… Yeah, I don't know if we are ready?" I say truthfully. He nods his head in agreement.

"Well you have a couple of months to decide. I leave in the new year" He gives me a smile.

"I need sometime to think about it, but I do work at a cafe and I could work anywhere" I add the pros and the cons.

"Take all the time you need" He gives me a kiss.

"Well I need to be getting home now, but I will call you when I decide something. Good or bad, okay?" I grab my bag and start walking towards the door.

"Sounds great. Text you later" I nod at him then he gives me a kiss and I start walking home trying to make sense of what just happened.

-x-

When I get home I notice Four is out, so I walk to my bathroom and take a bath. Once the water is just how I like it I drop a bath bomb and hop in. My hair is in a top knot and I'm reading the book I started a couple of weeks ago. I stay this way until the water starts to get cold. When I get out I wrap a towel around my body and head into my closet. As I was looking for clean Pj on the top shelf I accidentally knock over the box that's right next to it, it falls to the ground and stuff fly's everywhere I soon notice its photos from my childhood.

I start picking up the pictures and start putting the back into the box when a picture catches my eye. Its was taken when I was 5 or 6. I was smiling next to my best friend. I put the photo on my dresser while I finish cleaning up and getting dressed, but once I'm done I grab the photo and make my way to the kitchen. I grab a magnet and stick up my newly found photo up. I then start making tea while thinking about my best friend. He had short light brown hair with blue eyes and our parents work together so I met him before I could talk. We quickly became inseparable, not even our parents could separate us. But they soon moved away and I haven't seen him since. Although his parents never really got along, plus is dad was always so rough with him. It breaks my heart just thinking about it._ I wonder where he his._

My phone rings notifying me I have a text.

"_Hey I'm going to Zeke tonight so don't wait up"-Four (9:34) _

"_K. See you tomorrow then"-Tris (9:35)_

I decide to call Chris and see if she has any helpful advice about my current situation. She picks up after the second ring.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answers.

"Chris" I ask confused, it kinda sounds like a mans voice.

"Baby… somebodies on the phone for you….. yeah…..here" I hear people moving around.

"Hello" Christina's voice comes on the line.

"Are you with someone?" I whisper silently giving props to her.

"Yeah" She giggles.

"Well I have some news I want to share with you but if you're busy then never mind" I joke into the phone knowing that Chris will want to know what's going on.

"I have time, what's going on?"

"Its not something that I want to talk about over the phone" I tell her. She won't take no for an answer.

"Can I come over than.. Will has a night shift plus I don't want to be alone…. Maybe we can go clubbing?" Dear lord Christina is all about clubbing.

"Fine whatever. See you soon" I grumble, I don't have work tomorrow so I'm all good to go clubbing even if I don't want to be.

I drop my phone and walk over to the couch and turn on Netflix. Half way through an episode there is a knock on my door. When I answer I see Christina, Marlene and Shauna.

"Hey" I say but they ignore me and walk past me. They are all dressed to the 9's in short ass dresses. Christina is wearing a white criss-cross crop top with a black shirk that is cut in a diagonal angle, her shoes are nude bootie heels with tassels. Marlene is wearing a dress that has a sweetheart neckline that is bright pink with a black skirt, paired with boots with 5 inch heels, while Shauna is wearing a black cutout bra let with a black skirt as well, with black heels.

"What's so important that you needed me to come over straight away?" Chris ask with an evil smile.

"I'm just going to say it…. Elliot asked if I wanted to come with him to Washington DC where he is relocating" I blurt out and then everyone in the room gasps.

"What!" Christina yells. "I can't lose my best friend. What I'm I going to do without you" She gives me sad eyes.

"Wait! I thought you have only been dating for a little while?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. Thats the only reason why I haven't jumped at the chance, I mean, I work at a cafe it won't be hard finding a job" I say.

"Are you sure thats the only reason" Chris wiggles her eyebrows, I blush deep red and shake my head.

"Chris it isn't going to happen" I say, Marlene and Shauna look confused until Chris tells them.

"I think Four and Tris would make a great couple" Everyone but me nods in agreement.

"Well he did just break up with Lily" Shauna says.

"What!" Chris yells. "Did you know about it?" She looks over at me and throws a glare. I shrug my shoulders.

"I kinda suggested it?" I say trying to make it as casual as possible, but Christina has different plans.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" She looks like I just betrayed her trust in the worst way possible.

"Sorry" I squeak. She doesn't look convinced yet. "And we kinda kissed too" I know I'm just digging myself into a bigger hole but I want to tell her all at once.

"Oh god" Christina is in complete shock.

"He said that you would break up with Lily for me but I told him that I don't want a relationship but he should still break up with her if he doesn't feel the same way he used too" Everyone just stares at me like I have to heads.

"Why on god's green earth would you not want a relationship with that fine ass man?" Chris says glaring at me.

"I don't know" I lie, I know exactly why I don't want a relationship but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell her.

"Well whatever you decide I will support you" Marlene says. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"So are you going to dress me up or what?" I try and change to subject. That better keep her interested for a while.

-x-

An hour later we walk out my front door. I'm wearing this navy blue dress that has lace triangle cutouts under my boobs and the dress ends about mid-thigh, paired with 6 inch black heels.

"You ready to get wild" Christina yells in my ear while we enter the taxi.

"Bring it on" I yell and we all burst out laughing like we are already drunk.

"So Marlene what's going on with Uriah?" Christina says wiggling her eyebrows. Looks like I'm not the only one she likes to invade lovelives. Marlene blushes as red a tomato.

"Um the usual" She says nervously, we all burst into laughter.

"Has he finally asked you out yet?" Shauna asks. Marlene nods her head, trying to hide her smile.

"A couple weeks ago, we have been dating ever since" She says.

"About damn time" Christina shouts and fists her hand in the air, we start laughing so hard and loud the taxi driver looks annoyed. Not my problem.

When we arrive at the club the line is all the way at the end of the street but Christina just walks over to the bouncer and gives him a fifty dollar bill, but when he shakes his head I head him another fifty, and then he lets us in.

The club is so loud my ears are killing me the second we walk in, Shauna drags us the bar and we order our drinks. I get a cocktail and we head over to an empty booth after our 10 minute wait for drinks.

"Lets go dance" Christina drags me to the dance floor once I finish my second drink. The music is even louder here and everyone is bumping and grinding on each other. I hold on to Christina's hand so I don't get lost in the sea of people, but Christina has different plans and lets go of my hands and starts dancing on her own. Wow if you don't want to dance with me then just tell me. I giggle to myself, thats when I think I have had too much to drink.

I start swaying my hips and and letting the music take over. Rihanna comes on and the beat gets louder and I start jumping up and down and throwing my hands up in the air too. Soon I feel hands on my hips and I let out a small scream when I hear breath against my ear, but I doubt anyone hear me scream.

"Hello" The mystery person says. I try to get away from him but he's too strong.

"Please let go of me" I say as loud as I can, but I doubt he can even hear me over the music.

"Why would I let go of a pretty little thing like you?" He whispers in my ear. It sends creepys down my spine.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I yell but nobody but him heard me.

"She said let go" Another strong man comes between us and gets up in his face.

"Whats your problem man" The guy that had his hands on me said.

"You didn't let go when she asked you too" He says with his teeth gritted.

"Whatever" He walks away leaving me with a tall man about 6' with blond hair that has way too much hair gel and blue eyes.

"Wanna go to the bar" He asks, I nod and we take our seats on bar stools.

"Whats your name?" I ask him.

"Eric" The man says.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 15 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	15. Fifteen

**Chapter #15:Knight in shining armour**

**Four POV**

As soon as Lily leaves my apartment I flop onto my bed with a nice cold beer. I know its sad to drink alone so I call up Zeke. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey man" Zeke says I can tell he is smiling through the phone.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" I ask.

"Can't I just be happy to hear from my best friend?" He says, yup he definitely just got laid.

"Whatever, can you come over? You know how I feel about drinking alone"

"Why are you drinking?" I sit up on my bed as if to brace myself.

"I broke up with Lily" I hear him not so manly gasp.

"Be over in ten" And without saying another word he hangs up the phone.

Just like Zeke said he's over in ten no sooner or later. Zeke makes himself at home and gets a beer from the fridge while I turn on the football game.

"So you wanna tell me why you broke up with her?" Zeke asks once we are seated and watching the game.

"If I have feelings for someone else or even doubts about the relationship, I should end it. Its not fair to Lily" I say.

"You sound like a girl" I whack his arm.

"Well I should because those are Tris's exact words to me" He stares at me like I grown two heads.

"She told you to break up with Lily?" He tries to connect to dots.

"Yes but not the way you think"

"Not the way I think?" He screeches "When a girl asks a guy to break up with his girlfriend it means…. it means...she's likes him"

"The only reason why she suggested it was because….. because I kissed her" He does another one of throughs girly gasps.

"So you kissed her then she said breakup with your girlfriend? Dude thats so obvious, even I know this" He says pointing to himself like he's a genius.

"But you don't get it… She said she doesn't want a relationship with me" I say.

"Oh sorry dude" Zeke says and then pats my back in consolation.

"Whatever dude" And we go back to watching Sports.

-x-

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" I pout as we enter the club.

"Dude, you just broke up with your girlfriend, you need to get drunk and have fun" Zeke says.

"I can't get too drunk, I have work tomorrow" I say hoping he won't push me to much.

"Fine. I'm going to get us some drinks, you go grab us a table" He points to me then the table area. We go our separate ways. He comes back with a couple go beers. He face is in a pained expression.

"What?" I ask.

"Tris is over there…" He says and I look over and sure enough she is there and talking to some guy. "And talking to a guy" He continued.

"I can see that" I say with a snappy tone. _What about Elliot? Its clear to me that she wants to be with any other man but me _"So hows you and Shauna?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"She great, we have too much fun together. You should come over a barbecue, the three of us"

"Yeah that sounds great"

About an hour later I see Tris and The Guy get in a heated conversation and by the looks of how close he is to her they are going home together. _They better go to his place. _Its clear they are both hammered, Tris more than The Guy. When she takes of her heels and says one more thing to him, she then walks the exit without him to my relief but my heart drops when I see him soon follows after downing another drink. In this time I have completely forgot Zeke is talking to me.

"Bro have you heard a single thing I have said?" I shake my and laugh.

"Look man, I have work to do tomorrow and I need a good night sleep. We can talk at the barbecue later" He nods and I get up from the bar and head to the exit. To be honest the only reason I stuck around was for Tris and now that she's gone home with some guy….. But when I get outside I see Tris and The Guy arguing.

"Let go of me please" She asks. Is this really happening? I decide to step in.

"The lady said let go" I say, we continue to argue until he says something that really bugged me, I soon had enough of him and his mouth so I give him a good punch to the face. He falls to the ground while I take Tris in my arms, I try to comfort her by whispering sweet nonsense in her ear, but soon we get into a taxi and she falls asleep on my lap but not before whispering

"_My knight in shining armour" _

Tris POV

"_Eric" The man says._

"Nice to meet you" I shake his hand. He gives me a smile but now that we're at the bar where there's light I see his face a lot better, and his eyes look cold. _Thats weird._

"Back at you" He takes the back of my hand and gives it a kiss. This is getting kinda creepy.

"Can you order us some drinks" I ask, he nods then turns his attention to the bar tender. I check my phone and see a text from Christina.

"_Sorry I had to leave, there's an emergency at the hospital and they needed everyone on call. Marlene and Shauna should still be there but they might have went back the their apartment because they saw you with some guy. *Wink* *Wink*"-Christina (10:34)_

"_No problem, call you tomorrow"-Tris (10:54)_

When I look back I see Eric has ordered us 10 shots of tequila. _Does he see how much I weigh? Is he trying to give me alcohol poisoning?_

"Well drink up" He takes a shot and I follow suit.

-x-

About an hour later we are both hammered, I can hardly stand up. Its almost midnight so I think I should head home…_Home.. Where is home? Oh yeah I live with mister hottie… Yeah I get it now. _I really shouldn't have had that last drink.

"Well Eric I had fun" When you weren't being creepy. "But I think I should get going" I grab my bag and start to stand up but my heels are making it harder than it should. _Damn Christina._

"Why don't you come back to my place?" Eric says standing up as well and pulls my body next to his, the height difference is insane, I don't even reach his shoulders. _Just like Four._

"I don't think so, I have a boyfriend" I lie, I'm not that drunk that I would go home with a random and creepy guy. I start walking away but since I'm still having trouble walking I take off my heels and hold them in my hand my the stiletto.

"You aren't going anywhere" He says and grabs me so hard I know I will have bruises tomorrow.

"Yes I am. I'm getting a taxi then I'm heading home and hopefully never have to see your face again" I start getting really irritated.

"You don't get to be a prick tease, you flirt with me all night and you won't even come back my place?" He growls in my ear.

"I was not flirting with you" I say disgusted. I yank my arm out of his grasp and speed walk to the parking lot, since there is no one in my way I get there in about a minute, I hail a taxi but just as it is coming up I feel a strong hands grasp my hips me.

"I told you to leave me alone" I growl at Eric.

"And I told you that wouldn't happen" He says and I turn around and see evil in his eyes.

"Stop"

"Don't you feel our connection?" Is he insane?

"I think you delusional" I say but he just grips me harder, I let out a little scream of pain because he is squeezing my ribs to tight.

"Let go of me please" I plead but he isn't moving, just as I am about to scream for help I hear a familiar deep voice.

"The lady said let go" Four growls. _Damn he's hot. _Focus.

"She drunk and doesn't know what she is saying" Eric turns to come face to face with Four and still has not released me yet. "She wants a real man, one that can fuck her into oblivion"

"Let her go if you know what's best" Eric's evil laugh fills the air, but stops when Four's hand come into contact with Eric's jaw. Eric falls to the ground after letting me go and trying to use his hands to catch his fail.

"What the hell man" Eric howls out him pain. Four pulls me into a hug.

"Are you okay" He whisper into my ear and rubs my hair trying to calm me.

"Yeah…. Thanks for saving me" I whisper back. I hold onto him for dear life.

I have refused to let go of Four's hand as we get into the taxi. Eric is still on the ground moaning in pain from Four's powerful punch. I rest my head on Four's lap and starts falling asleep right then and there. Four saved me, he is _my_ _knight in shining armour. _I think before I fall alseep.

-x-

I wake up with a pounding headache and a need to throw up, I turn over in bed and see on my bedside table 2 Advil and a note.

_Good morning, Tris_

_I have to go to work but I will be back later._

_See you soon, _

_Your knight in shining armour. (Also known as Four if you're to drunk to remember)_

Oh boy do I remember,_ What! I said that out loud? _Anyway his note makes me smile. He always knows how to make me smile. Thats when it hits me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elliot, I made a decision" I say into my phone.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 16 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	16. Sixteen

**Chapter #16:Didn't see that one coming**

**Tris POV**

"_Hey Elliot, I made a decision" I say into my phone._

"Good or bad?" I can hear by the tone of his voice how he is nervous.

"Um wanna meet in person?" I ask, totally dodging the question.

"Sure, wanna come over to my place?" He asks me.

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry, wanna meet at Joe's Restaurant in an hour?" I ask.

"Sure. See you soon" We say goodbye then I hangup the phone and get ready for our date; I change into a simple grey kinda off the shoulder tee with plain black legging and black and white my bag and keys, I head towards the front hallway. I don't see Four's shoes because he's probably at work… _duh he told me this already. _

When I get on the heavy traffic sidewalk I plug my headphones into ear and block out the sound of the rushing city. It doesn't take long before I open the door to Joe's, I have never eaten here before but Christina tells me its amazing, I will decide if its worth coming back after I had their food. Since this is a low-key dinner I don't need a reservation, I tell the waitress that I will have a guest named Elliot join me soon because I obviously got here first.

I look over the menu, deciding if I should get a salad or hamburger. I have been lacking on working out lately with all the drama going on in my life. I decide to go with the hamburger even though I know I'm going to regret that because of the 5 extra sets of push-up, curl-up, and jumping jacks I will make myself do. _Why do I have to get fat if I don't work out? Life's so unfair. _I realize that my face has transformed into a pout thinking out working out, I look around embarrassed to see if anyone caught my heart stopping ugly pouting face. Luck isn't in my favour because during my scan of the restaurant I see Elliot staring at me across the restaurant, my face heats up as he walks over.

"Don't stop that award winning pout on my count" A smirks crosses his face in a flash.

"Shhh stop" I shush him, I'm so embarrassed right now.

"What were you thinking about?" We both are trying to hold in our laughter, people passing by are noticing our chipmunk like faces.

"About how I ordered a hamburger and I would regret that because I would have to work out harder" I do my pouting face again just to see his beautiful smile on his face. We both burst out in laughing, now the people next to us really must think either we're weird, high or drink. The waitress comes over to take Elliot's order after we both finish laugh which takes a good 5 minutes.

"So how's Lita?" I ask after he finish ordering the same thing I got, a hamburger.

"She's been asking about you, its hard for her because she see's all of her friends with 2 parents and when she see's a women close to me she gets a little connected" _My heart breaks for that poor little girl._

"That great, speaking of Lita topics I wanted to meet here because we were supposed to discuss Washington" I plaster on a fake smile. _I really don't want to talk about this, we were having such a good time._

"Ah yes I remember now" Elliot mutters, he raises his hand to chin, playing with his 12 o'clock shadow. "So on the phone you said that you had a decision?" He questions.

"Yes I did…. We have so much fun together, you always make me laugh and I love your daughter, she likes the sweetest thing ever, but….." His face drops.

**Four POV**

I rush out the front doors of the lobby in the building I recently just spent 7 hours in, and head towards my truck. Dropping my messenger bag in the passenger seat, I start driving home. All day I have been thinking about Tris, she called me her prince charming, her voice just keeps replaying that sentence over and over again. _What did she mean by that? _

Lately all of my thoughts are about Tris, I know I like her but… Maybe I feel something more. _How do you know when your in love? Maybe I should google it when I get home? Great idea Four! _

When I finally get home I head straight to the washroom, I do my business then I head towards the fridge for food, _man I wish I got Subway on the way home! _As I mentally insult myself for not getting fast food I stop dead in my tracks.

Right in front of me is a picture of him and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention the cutest button nose ever. I have a feeling who that is but how? How is this even possible?

_Ring Ring_

My phone buzzes from my pocket, without looking at display I answer my phone in a snappy tone, still staring at the picture in front of me.

"What!" I says to whoever on the other line.

"Hey man, what's got your panties in a twist?" Zeke's voice comes through the phone. I immediately roll my eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone important" I try to mend this conversation.

"Are you too busy?" I can almost see his eyes brows pushed together for when he frowns.

"I'm never too busy for my Zekey Rekey bear" I joke, he hates that nickname, he's had it since I can remember and I'm never going to stop teasing him about it.

"Stop it, you know I hate that name" I can tell he's trying to hold in laughs too.

"Never going to happen, so what did you need to talk about?" I ask.

"Oh right, we were talking about having barbecue, just the 3 of us? Like old times"

"Oh yeah, that sounds fun, I'm free any night this week so whatever works best for you"

"Um let me think…. I have to work almost every night this week but tomorrow and Thursday? Do you think that will be okay?"

"Yeah thats fine, I will come over at like 6 and I will stop at the grocery store and get some hamburgers?" I ask looking forward to spending the night with my best friend tomorrow.

"Yeah thats great, see you at 6 tomorrow"

"Bye man"

"Bye"

I hang up my phone and turn my attention back to the fridge, I moving the magnetic off the picture, and then walk over to the island and sit down on one of the bar stools. I just stare at the photo for what feels like forever, until I hear the front door open. _Tris's home,_ and I look up.

**Tris POV**

"_Yes I did…. We have so much fun together, you always make me laugh and I love your daughter, she likes the sweetest thing ever, but….." His face drops. _"We just don't know each other enough, and I know that I don't 'have' a career but I still have friends and stuff I can't leave behind.. I would love too but the answer is no" I finish, there is an awkward silence for a split second.

"Is it Four?" Is that the only thing he is going to says?

"What?" I ask confused.

"Just answer me this one question and I will be out of your life forever…. Do you love Four? Is he what's standing between us?" His eyes look sad and deflated, not happy ones I saw just a few moments ago. _I know I have feeling for Four but do I love him? Is that the subconscious reason why I don't want to be with Elliot? _

"I don't… know…" My voice is so quiet I can hardly hear it.

"Please try for me, I need to know this" Elliot pleads. _All I do is think about Four. So does that means I'm in love with him? I can't help but compare him to other men I see, he's the one that saved me from Eric, he's my prince charming. Maybe to do love him?_

"Yes, I'm in love with Four"

"Then thats all I need, I hope you have a nice life" He's not saying that to be mean or spit full, he just looks sad. Elliot leaves 40 dollars on the table and walks out the front door without so much as a look behind him.

Soon I leave the restaurant behind him and head home.

**Four POV**

_I hang up my phone and turn my attention back to the fridge, I moving the magnetic off the picture, and then walk over and sit down on one of the bar stools. I just stare at the photo for what feels like forever, until I hear the front door open. _Tris's home, _and I look up._

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tris asks, she drops her bag on the island in front of me. She sits down beside me, leans over to see what I'm looking at.

"Nothing much" I shrug.

"Whatcha looking at" She asks even though she already knows.

"Is that you?" I point to the little girl with blonde hair and blues eyes. She nods and smiles.

"Yup and that…" She points the to him beside her "Thats my best friend when I was little, his named Brian. Brian Eaton"

"I know, he _was_ my brother"

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 17 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	17. Seventeen

**Hi guys, this is the second last chapter for this story, there will be NO ****epilogue OR squeal. **

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chapter #17:Brother**

**Tris POV**

_"I know, he _was_ my brother" _Four says, I gasp.

"That can't be possible…. No… Can it?…. No… Maybe?" I think out loud, Four just looks blankly at the picture.

"Oh its possible"

"But.. but… he only had an older brother named Tobias?" Then it hits me. _He's Tobias. _"Your Tobias?" I state more as fact then a question.

"Yes I am" We are both quiet for a long time, we didn't move, we didn't talk, we just sat there staring at the photo.

"You said 'he _was _brother' What happen to him? Do you two still talk or are in contact because I would lo-" He cuts me off.

"He died" He says in a mellow tone, while I'm gaping at him.

"What happened to him? When you were telling me your life story about your father why didn't you tell me about your brother too?" I fire off question after question.

"You know when I told you my mother died in a car crash?" I nod, he continues "Well he was in the car too, they thought they could save him. _They couldn't_. They got him out of the car and into surgery but they were so worried about internal bleeding, they overlooked his spinal injury that punctured his lung. He died because blood was leaking into his lungs causing him to be unable to breathe. The reason I never brought it up was because I never bring it up, ever. Not even Zeke knows about him, I met Zeke a couple of months after the car crash" He says and I can see tears fill up his eyes but he tries to push them back. I take my hand and place it on his back while slowly rubbing his hands.

"I'm so sorry" I take the photos out of his hand and put it into my pocket.

"Its been along time since I have seen his face" He says through my shirt as he has pulled me into a hug and his face is resting on my shoulder.

"Its okay, I got you" I slowly rub his back while saying comforting words to him.

I got to bed that night mourning my old best friends, thinking of all of the fun times I've had with him. It just puts a smile on my face, Brian Eaton will be him my heart forever.

**Four POV**

I wake up the next day with my dream still fresh in my mind. My dream was about Brian, for the first couple of months after my mother's and brother's death I had dreams about them all of the times, some good, some bad. But no matter good or bad I was always happy to see their faces again.

I stay in bed till I know I'm if I don't get up know I will be late for work. I head over my washroom and do what I do every day; shower, get dresses, do my hair, shave, eat breakfast. After I finished all of that I grab my car keys and head out the front door.

In my truck the radio plays music but my thoughts are louder, Its about a 30 minute drive to works so I had time to think. _Do I love Tris? How do you know? _I have so many questions and not enough answers.

Way too soon I head into the my office and get to work.

**Tris POV**

When I wake up the wind in coming through the window and is sending chills down my spine, I get up and close the window, I look out the window and see that the sun is shining back at me. I take a minute to look down at the busy streets of Chicago. Lights are flashing everywhere and the noise never stops but I'm used to it, its kinda soothing, actually.

I walk to the bathroom after I finished looking at the beautiful city. I hop in the shower, washing my hair, and then I blow dry. I do my normal natural makeup and put my hair up in a bun. I walk towards my closet and pick out my outfit, I don't have work today so I choose a light grey sweater and black legging with some black Keds. I grab my laptop and do some research about what I want to do today. Soon I find what I need.

I write the address down on my phone and head out the door. I head onto the busy streets of Chicago and taking a right turn, I'm soon faced with a flower shop. I quickly buy a dozen red roses. I decide to take a taxi to my destination because it would be too far to walk, so I walk to the edge of the sidewalk and stick my hand out trying to hail a taxi. Its not long before someone notices me and pulls over.

I tell them the address and they take off right away. 20 minutes later I hop out of the taxi and walk down the grass pathways till I reach the one I want. I stop when I see Brian Eaton grave stone.

_Brian Eaton_

_1994-2003_

_Will be missed_

I haven't been to a cemetery since I last visited my parents. I put the roses next to the headstone and cry silently for my old best friend. I sit down on the grass and stare blankly into space.

Soon I decide its time to go home so I walk towards the front grates and call a taxi for a ride home.

**Four POV**

Going through aisles of food can be so boring. I finished work half an hour ago and now I'm at the grocery store for hamburger meat and beer. I head to the meat section and pick up the first one I find, I do the same for beer. I know for a fact that Zeke and Shauna aren't picky eaters. I pay for the food, and then I drive over to Zeke's apartment for the barbecue.

"Hey buddy" Zeke says when he greets me at the door. I give in a one-handed man hug because my other hand carries food. Zeke notices and takes the bags from me.

"Whats up" I ask while I follow Zeke inside. He drops the food on the counter tops and tells Shauna I'm here.

"Hey Four" Shauna pulls me into a full hug, which is weird since I'm a whole foot taller than she is.

"Hows its going?"

"Good… whats in here" Shauna peeks inside the whole food grocery bag.

"Just some stuff for dinner tonight" Zeke says while wrapping his arms around her waist.

-x-

We are all gathered around the dining table, Zeke and I are talking about sports and stuff when Shauna interrupts our conversation.

"What do you guys wanna do for Christmas? Its in like 2 months but still, I need to plan?" Shauna says out of the blue. Zeke and I share a look.

"I don't babe, maybe the gang can come over and we can have a homemade meal?" Zeke says.

"Yeah how bout Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Tris and you guys, come over to Mine and Tris's apartment?" I pip in.

"I don't know if Tris is still going to be living in Chicago, in 2 months though" Shauna thinks out loud. _What the hell? _I'm too shocked to say anything.

"What do you mean Tris might not be living in Chicago in 2 months? Where is she going?" Zeke says loudly.

"She didn't tell you?" Shauna has the whole deer-caught-in-headlights look going on.

"NO!" I almost scream.

"Oh" She tries to backtrack.

"Where is she going Shauna?" You can even hear a panic in my voice.

"Well….. Elliot asked her to move to Washington with her, she didn't tell you" I can see confusing on her face but I really don't care right now.

"She didn't tell me" My voice is higher than usually but I'm trying to keep my cool here.

"Oh well I don't know if she said yes or no yet" Shauna squeaks out. _I have to find out if she's leaving me._

I jump out my chair and head towards the front door without so much as a goodbye but then I feel Zeke's hand on my shoulder stopping me from moving.

"Where are you going" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm going to find out if Tris is leaving" I say, I don't even wait for a reply.

_The love of my life might leave me… What did I say love?_

_I love Tris Prior._

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**

**Chapter 18 is coming.**

**If you want to see OC characters and outfits don't Forget to check out my Pinterest page for this story (link in my bio)**


	18. Eighteen

**Goodbye...**

* * *

**Chapter #18:Full Circle **

**Four POV**

_I love Tris Prior._

I speed down the busy streets of Chicago, its about 9 pm at night so the roads are filled with people wanting to go clubbing. Its not long before I'm stuck in a traffic jam. _What I'm I going to say to Tris? I'm I going to tell her I love her? What if she leaves? I can't even think about her leaving with Elliot, but what if she does?_ Soon the cars are moving and I'm able to turn onto my street, I park in the underground parking structure, and then I hop out of the car and head up stairs.

Walking through the front door I see Tris on the couch watching more Grey Anatomy.

"Hey" I say with a shaky voice, still standing at the front door announcing I'm home. I take of my shoes while Tris jumps a little at the sound of my voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tris asks, she stands then walks over to greet me at the front door. I ignore her question and asks my own.

"No I'm not...Are you leaving me?" My voice is desperate. I walk over to her and cup her tiny face with my large hands. She tilt her face up so I can look her in the eye.

"What? You've lost me" She looks a little confused by my action.

"Are you going to Washington D.C with Elliot?" My voice is pleading, her eyes soften.

"No I'm not" She lets out a little laugh. A wave of relief rushes through me. "How can I leave you? My last family member" She says, she takes her small hands and entwined them with mine still on her face._ She's not leaving me, Thank god… What? did she just call me family?_

"Family Member? I should get that down in writing" I say with a cocky smirk, my eyes dance with mischief. She smiles back at me.

"That means you're stuck with me forever" I lean down and rest my forehead against her's, our noses are almost touching.

"I'm okay with that" I say in a soft voice I don't even recognizes. Our lips are getting closer and closer.

"Four?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't leave me"

"Promise" I lean down a kiss her.

"There, I sealed my promise with a kiss" I joke.

"I guess its official then?" I nod my head.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" Tris says.

I kiss her again, but there's no rush because I plan on kissing Tris Prior for the rest of my life.

-x-

**Tris POV**

_Oct 1, 2016: Journal entry #3_

_So it's been awhile since I have written in this journal, 2 years today actually was my first journal entry. I got this journal because I wanted to solve my problems with it because I was confused about Tobias and Elliot. But I don't need to solve my problems because I don't have any. How nice is that? I haven't seen Elliot since he left the restaurant that one night, but I have heard he was doing well, which is good. _

_He's the proud new owner of "Hemsworth Construction Inc." located in Washington D.C. He also just married a woman named Katherine, they have kids of there own so Lita has some siblings. Just to think if I had taken him up on his offer? Would that be me? I hope not. Elliot Hemsworth is happily married with kids and living the dream. I still feel bad for Elliot after what I did but the more days that go by with Four the less guilty I become. I have__ sacrificed a lot and I deserve to be happy._

_Tobias on the other hand has not been so lucky about the whole ex's thing. He used to run into Lily all of the time because her office moved into his building, soon he got sick of his job and seeing Lily all of the time, so he decided he needed a change. So thats how "Eaton Communication &amp; Technology" took off. Soon after he quit Raymond Tech Inc he decided to build his own company. After a couple of business classes at University of Chicago Tobias's company took off the ground. Not long after "Eaton Communication &amp; Technology" was introduced to the world, Raymond Tech Inc went bankrupt because of the business Tobias was getting. Anyway I haven't seen Lily in over a couple of months but I know she's happy and is seeing a guy named Jamie who is a model for Burberry._

_Even though Tobias makes enough money to buy a 5 story house anywhere in the world, twice. We still live in our small 2 bedroom apartment in Downtown Chicago, and thats never going to change. We will always keep the apartment, even when we need more space for kids, we will buy it and when our kids are grown up we will pass down the apartment just like my parents did to me. _

_We have talked about getting married and having kids with a white picket fence and all but we are happy just the way we are, for now. He is the one, I will never find someone else again. I do still work at Tori's Cafe, I need something to do during the days and I still like to be independent with my money until we get married but I will never be able to grasp actually how much many Tobias has, but I don't really care._

_Elliot, Lily, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will are all happy. All the drama that ever happened, happened for a reason and no matter how hard it was everything came back around Full Circle. Tobias and I are happy together and ready to start a new life together. And for that I'm will always for thankful for. _

_We may move a million times over our lifetimes but the apartment we live in now will be in our hearts forever, because we found happiness in that apartment, we found friendship in that apartment, we found love in that apartment. _We found each other in that Apartment.

* * *

**The End**

**-NeverFearTheNight**


End file.
